


Fairy Tails Don't Exist

by Under8000



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Reality, Angst, Caretaking, Child Abuse, Drug Abuse, Drug-Induced Sex, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Prostitution, Growing Up, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Military, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Partying, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Under8000/pseuds/Under8000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raditz is an unloved middle child who is stuck with a 25 year old man and a brat of a Prince. He's expected to be a tough Saiyan warrior, yet he has to play Mommy to Vegeta. The adolescent spends most of his day placating the Prince while cleaning house and trying to earn money on top of it all. When a "helping" hand comes into the picture Raditz invites it in without a second thought, little does he know that every debt must be repaid...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Destructive News

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story about Raditz and his struggles. It may be considered OOC or an AU. I do not support abuse, child-abuse, sexual abuse, rape, pedophilia, self-harm, drug/alcohol abuse, torture of any kind, or manipulation of any kind. Please do not contact me about the contents of my story unless it pertains to the story line itself, friendly/encouraging comments are always welcome. *NON-CANON*
> 
> This is part of a collaborative project with Over8000's story "You Can Break Me But You Can't Take My Pride". My story pertains to Raditz POV during his childhood, adolescents, and early adulthood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been subject to a rewrite.

This is a story about Raditz and his struggles. It may be considered OOC or an AU. I do not support abuse, child-abuse, sexual abuse, rape, pedophilia, self-harm, drug/alcohol abuse, torture of any kind, or manipulation of any kind. Please do not contact me about the contents of my story unless it pertains to the storyline itself, friendly/encouraging comments are always welcome. *NON-CANON*

This is part of a collaborative project with Over8000's story "You Can Break Me But You Can't Take My Pride". My story pertains to Raditz POV during his childhood, adolescents, and early adulthood.

Credit: The Saiyan Language belongs to MegaKat, any words used here can be found in the Saiyan Language Dictionary-Glossary.

Words used in this chapter:  
Ja’tau- Fathers  
Eh- Hello  
Ve’ho- Prince  
Ten’ta- Big guy  
Mah- Mother  
Ja’ta- Father

 

Everything on the desolate planet was dark, pitch black as the night sky, with the exception of a roaring flame that illuminated all that surrounded it. The fire crackled and popped as it consumed the wood that fueled it. 

All around lay dead bodies, ripped and shredded from a harsh battle that had ultimately ended their species. A single form moved amongst the gore, a small humanoid with flame-like hair and an attitude to match. 

The young Prince of Saiyans sat upon a rock as he poked the fire with a long branch and chewed on a severed limb from one of the deceased. His thoughts wandered back to a call the group had received just before the bloodshed began.

“Prince Vegeta, this is General Zarbon. I’m calling to tell you that Lord Frieza has ordered everyone back to Planet Vegeta, immediately.”

Vegeta crinkled his nose at the order and threw his scouter to the ground with a scoff. “As if.”

“Aren’t you going to answer him? Aren’t we going back?” Raditz arched his brow in wonder.

“Just ignore it. Pretend like we didn’t hear it and let’s get this mission over with!”

A pop from the fire before him brought him back to the present. Vegeta looked around; he was alone and he hated to be alone, although he would never admit such weakness. 

Not long ago both Raditz and Nappa had taken off to fetch more wood, food, and water. Of course, the young Prince refused to help. After all, he was royalty. Why should he be doing the help’s work for them? 

Right after the other Saiyans had left him, another call came in. Vegeta knew that- logically- he could not ignore this one as he had the last, so he answered. 

“What is it now? This better be good-“

“Prince Vegeta, this is Adob speaking. I’m calling on behalf of Lord Frieza. I regret to inform you that Planet Vegeta has been struck by a meteor and was destroyed upon impact.”

After a moment of silence, the henchman spoke again. “Prince Vegeta, are you still th-“ 

“Of course I am! Inform Lord Frieza that we will be returning with our mission report. We will meet him on Frieza Planet 79…”

“Right away, Prince Vegeta. I will let him know about your arrival!” 

A loud snap caught Vegeta’s attention. He hoped that it would be some survivor from the reptilian people, he could go for another kill right about now. Unfortunately, it was just Raditz and Nappa returning. 

“Eh, Ve’ho! Did you call about our return? When can we head out?” The long haired Saiyan stumbled a bit as he set down a large bucket of water. 

Just as Vegeta began to grumble, Nappa clasped a large hand upon his shoulder and gave him a wide grin. “You two did great today! I can’t wait to report back to your ja’tau about this!”

The Prince looked up at his large guardian and immediately realized that he did not inquire about his father. He stood, walked away, and crouched down on the other side of the fire. 

Nappa looked confused for a moment before he attempted to approach Vegeta. “Eh, ten’ta, what’s going on?”

Raditz watched the scene unfold, uncertainty etched upon his features. The youth stoked the fire and pretended not to pay attention to either of his companions.

Vegeta wrapped his tail around himself in a protective manner. Thoughts of his planet, father, mother, and even his brother raced through his mind. “Fuck off, Nappa! And don’t you dare call me that…”

There was silence for a few moments as both Nappa and Raditz attempted to wrap their heads around what the hell was happening. 

“Uh, Ve’ho? What’s going on with you?” The Commander of Armies knelt down beside the young Prince, concern clear upon his features.

“Nothing, I’m fine, everything's fine!” Vegeta’s voice cracked as he spoke. 

Nappa allowed Vegeta to compose himself before he prodded him for more information. “Are ya all right, Ve’ho? Did something happen?”

Silence fell upon the group yet again, causing the tension to become thick enough to cut. Raditz fidgeted with the fire and ate some food to distract himself, but it didn’t help much.

“Vegetasai was destroyed…” Vegeta spoke so quietly the other two almost couldn’t hear him. The words sounded hollow and tasted foul to him. 

Without hesitation, Nappa picked the Prince up and turned him around so they faced each other. “What? What the hell did you just say?” 

The sudden roughness that came from his guardian startled and confused him, so the Prince growled in retaliation. “Nappa! I-I said that Vegetasai was destroyed. It’s gone.”

“Who told you this? When did this call come in?” The Commander attempted to control his emotions, but in reality he was panicking. 

Whilst the two argued, Raditz watched in horror. He had just heard his own Prince, a mere child, claim that his home and family had been completely destroyed. That everything he held dear to him was wiped clean from the galaxy. 

The Prince attempted to pry Nappa’s hands from him, but he was unable to. A lump of fear rose in his throat. “Stop it, Nappa! Take your hands off of me… The call came in while you two were gone… It was one of Frieza’s men, Adob, I think.”

“Shit, Vegeta, why didn’t ya call me? You shoulda called me,” Nappa shouted as he stared down at the child in his hands.

“I d-don’t know. I guess, I just thought maybe it wasn’t real. It still doesn’t seem like it is.” The small boy looked up at the Commander of Armies with hope in his eyes. 

The hulking warrior set the Prince down before he took a seat between the two boys. He sighed, then ran his hand through his hair and winced at the dried blood caked within it. “I sure as hell hope not…”

Raditz looked up at Nappa, noticed the haunted expression upon his face, and quickly looked away. The long haired boy felt lost due to the news he had just received. With hope in his heart, he began to use his scouter in attempt to contact his family. “Mah, mah please answer.”

Vegeta glanced over at Raditz and curled his upper lip in disdain. “Pft, baby.” He spun away from the fire, put his back to his allies, wrapped his tail around himself, and then grasped it for comfort. With his other hand, he clicked his scouter while curling into a ball. “Ja’ta? Ja’ta, answer me. Please…” 

Nappa looked at his disciples, sighed, then decided that he should call someone on Frieza Planet 79 himself. He stood and walked off into the forest that surrounded them, to gain some privacy. There could possibly be a hard conversation ahead of him and he didn’t wish to upset the boys any further. 

Once away, the large warrior tried to contact his wife, in hopes that the call was in fact a hoax. When the hail would not connect, he ripped his scouter from his face and nearly crushed it in distress. “Damn it! Not them, not my boys… Gren.” His voice trailed off into nothingness.

There wasn’t much more that he could do, except contact FP-79 for more information. Before he clicked his scouter back on, he composed himself and cleared his throat for the upcoming conversation. 

“Yes, this is Commander Nappa of the Saiyan Army, I wish to speak to Lord Frieza... All right, I’ll hold.”

The silence nearly drove the warrior insane; he just wanted to wake up and pretend that none of this was happening. His family, people, planet, and King, they were all gone. He would never see any of them again, and as hard as he was, the loss still hurt. 

Suddenly, he heard a click and Nappa could see Frieza’s face on the scouter screen, clear as day. 

“Ah, Commander Nappa. I heard that your Prince had been informed about the situation with your planet. Did he not tell you? I would have thought to see more emotion from you.” The Icejinn sat in his chair and sipped casually from a glass of wine.

“Lord Frieza, I- ahem, I was calling to make sure that what the Prince reported is, in fact, true. Tell me, is Vegetasai gone?” Nappa could feel a cold sweat begin across the back of his neck.

Lord Frieza eyed Nappa for a few moments before he took another sip from his goblet and then nodded. “It is. Planet Vegeta was destroyed by an asteroid, unfortunately. Pity, really.”

The Commander’s chest clenched as he listened in horror to the words that fell from the lips of the serpent before him. Pain racked his body, pain that made no sense, other than being from sorrow and loss. “Th-thank you for informing us, Lord Frieza. We shall return immediately. Commander Nappa out.”

After he disconnected, Nappa placed his scouter in his chest pocket and allowed himself to feel all of the emotions that he attempted to push back while in front of the boys. The first to come was anger, then guilt, anguish, and finally hopelessness. The warrior screamed and bellowed internally over the loss of his family and people. 

After a long while of feeling all of his emotions, he shook it off and thought about the future. ‘Now what’s gonna happen to us? I sure as hell don’t wanna have to raise those boys… But- but I promised King Vegeta that I would take good care of his son… Raditz, he’s almost an adult, he can help me...’ 

After a few more moments of thinking, Nappa stood up and headed back towards the boys. He trudged through the thick-forested area and stopped on the border when he heard Raditz and Vegeta talking. 

“Vegeta, do you think anyone got off of the planet? I mean, if they did… would Lord Frieza house all of us? How did we not know about this asteroid? Someone should have known, right?” Raditz looked at his Prince, his anxiety still built up in his chest.

Vegeta grunted and turned to face the other. “How the hell should I know?” He paused, looked at his scouter, then back up at Raditz. “Did you get a hold of anyone? Not that I care…”

With a shake of his head, Raditz picked his scouter up and squeezed it. “No, I tried my mah and my ja’tau. None of them will answer.”

“Hmph. Just eat, we’ve a long trip back and I don’t want to hear you bitch about how hungry you are.” The Prince threw a chunk of flesh towards his subordinate.

The long-haired Saiyan glared over at the younger male as he caught the meat. Raditz stared at it for a long moment before he began to chew on it. It tasted sour, nothing like the rat meat he prepared for his family back on Vegetasai. The thought brought up the emotions again, and he swallowed hard.

Just as silence fell upon them, Nappa returned. They both looked up at him but said nothing. The hulking warrior stopped moving for the moment and sighed. He could see the hope in their eyes and didn’t wish to crush their spirits just yet.

“How’s the food?” Nappa spoke in a casual tone, sat down between the two, and reached for a leg.

Vegeta sighed and shrugged his shoulders. “Edible.”

“It’s awful, actually. But I guess he’s right, it’s food.” Raditz took another bite and made a face.

The Commander ran his hand through his Mohawk and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “Okay, here’s the plan. We’ll leave out after food and a short rest. I suggest stasis for the way back. It’s not a short trip, after all.”

Both the boys nodded as they munched on their food and kept their heads down. Spirits were at an all-time low. They didn’t need to ask Nappa whether or not the news was true; he would’ve said otherwise if it wasn’t.

After a while of eating, drinking, and relaxing, the three stood at the same time and then headed toward their pods. The planet beneath them lay silent from the recent battle. Death surrounded them.

When they touched down, the group said nothing to one another and entered their vessels. Once the hatches were closed and coordinates were punched in, they took off for Frieza Planet 79.

Once alone, Vegeta thought about his father; wondered where he was now. If his father had been able to get away, then why hadn’t anyone else? There were too many questions and too little time to think about everything. It was for the best that he put himself into the stasis sleep until he returned to the Base.

Nappa, however, didn’t put himself into a sleep; he instead attempted to contact individuals he knew. The large Saiyan spent hours of his time feeling worse and worse about the situation, and finally he gave up and joined his comrades in slumber.

Raditz didn’t hesitate to put himself into stasis; he couldn’t handle the pain he felt. His mind filled with images of his family and comrades, people he would never see again, as he drifted off. 

Together, all three of the Saiyans hurtled into space. The cold void mirrored their hearts as they slept, attempting to forget the unforgettable.


	2. Steamy Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter of Fairy Tails Don't Exist, Raditz needs a shower but gets way more than he bargained for. What exactly did he think he heard from within the bowels of the tiled catacombs? Was it nothing more than hissing pipes or was it in fact whispering lips? Will the youth find out or will he just continue with his not-so-routine bathing? Find out in this chapter of Fairy Tails Don't Exist- Steamy Contract!
> 
> ***THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN SUBJECT TO A REWRITE***  
> Updated 9/26/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story about Raditz and his struggles. It may be considered OOC or an AU. I do not support abuse, child-abuse, sexual abuse, rape, pedophilia, self-harm, drug/alcohol abuse, torture of any kind, or manipulation of any kind. Please do not contact me about the contents of my story unless it pertains to the story line itself, friendly/encouraging comments are always welcome. *NON-CANON*
> 
> This is part of a collaborative project with Over8000's story "You Can Break Me But You Can't Take My Pride". My story pertains to Raditz POV during his childhood, adolescents, and early adulthood.

After a month’s time, the three Saiyans settled into a small apartment on Frieza Planet 79. They began taking on more missions and searching for survivors. Unfortunately, the reports that Planet Vegeta and all who inhabited it had been destroyed were true.

It appeared that Raditz, Vegeta, and Nappa were the only remaining Saiyans. The trio would _need_ to stick together if they were going to survive, but little did they know of the struggles that lie ahead.

 

* * *

 

 

Raditz had always hated the community showers, but he didn’t have much of a choice. The three comrades received an allotment of water that was not sufficient for Raditz’ needs; his hair would take everything they had and then some.

While the longhaired Saiyan began to rinse himself, he heard whispers from deeper within the tiled catacombs. He turned the spray off, wrung his hair out, and then grabbed his towel. While he wrapped it around his frame he slowly began to wander towards the disembodied voices.

As he crept further into the foggy maze, the voices became clearer and it became obvious whom they belonged to. It was General Zarbon and Captain Ginyu, and it sounded like they were speaking about Lord Frieza.

Raditz peered around the corner, his curiosity piqued, but when he did so he caught sight of the two showering. His face lit up in embarrassment and he nearly slipped. The Saiyan pulled back out of sight and held his right hand over his chest in a panic, as if trying to calm his heart.

Zarbon stood with his back to Captain Ginyu and spoke, while he rinsed his long and glorious locks. “I honestly couldn’t say, things have been so stressful as of late… Lord Frieza just wants to have a bit of fun, but you didn’t hear me say that!”

“Heh, typical of Lord Frieza- Hm? Seems we’ve company, Zarbon.” Ginyu glanced in Raditz’ direction while he spoke. Although he couldn’t see the young Saiyan, he could hear him.

The youth’s heart nearly stopped as he heard Ginyu speak up; he wanted to run away, but his legs froze. It felt as if there were a cold ball of steel in his throat that he couldn’t quite swallow. Raditz peered back around the corner and attempted to see if it was, in fact, him that they were referring to.

Just as Zabron turned back, he caught sight of Raditz and grinned. The teal warrior sighed then waved the Saiyan into the room. “Come come, child. Don’t be shy, we don’t bite… much.” The General’s grin widened and a cold laugh followed, which caused Raditz to shudder in response.

“Ah! Apologies. I-I heard voices and I got curious because I hadn’t realized anyone else was in here. Forgive my intrusion, Captain Ginyu, General Zarbon.” Raditz bowed to the two older men and placed his right hand, which curled into a fist, upon his chest and over his heart.

“No need to apologize, my good boy. There is no intrusion. The Captain was just taking his leave, as a matter of fact.” Zarbon eyed Ginyu and the two seemed to have a full conversation in utter silence.

With a quick glance towards Raditz, the Captain took his leave, not making a big show of it. Once he was gone, General Zarbon continued to rinse himself before he turned the water off and reached for his towel.

Raditz tensed; it felt as if he were choking on the rolling steam that seemed to grow thicker by the second. He half wondered if he were generating it himself. When several moments of silence passed, he started to twitch and grow impatient with his teal superior. “Gen-“

“At ease, _Monkey_. Or do you not like to be called that? I always forget which one of you is the sensitive type. Or is that all three of you? I know I should keep better track of it, but I’m just too busy. You understand, don’t you?” Again, a grin played upon Zarbon’s lips.

“We Saiyans typically don’t appreciate being called that, despite there only being three of us left.” Raditz shuffled his feet, as he wasn’t certain how to feel or what to do for the moment.

Zarbon began to idly dry himself off while he eyed Raditz. The teal General patted his green locks in a gentle manner before he moved to wrap the towel around his waist, covering himself at last. “Raditz, isn’t it? You look older than your records say.”

“I’m an adult on my planet,” Raditz quipped and scrunched up his nose.

The General arched a brow at the comment before he grabbed his bottle of lotion and opened it, squirting some of the contents into one finely manicured hand. “Be that as it may, your planet is dead and gone. You’re living within the PTO now, my boy. We have rules and regulations here. You are no adult, and you would be wise to remember that.”

Raditz could feel his anger rising, but he kept himself calm for the time being. He didn’t know much about the teal General yet, but the man had both status and power. He was not someone to mouth off to and Raditz was no fool. “Those rules are stupid!”

Just as Zarbon began to smooth the cream over his forearm, he paused to look at the adolescent before him. “Those _stupid_ rules, as you so classily put it, are in place for a reason.”

“Yeah, but aren’t rules meant to be broken?” The youth watched his superior closely for his reaction.

“In order to break them, Raditz, you have to know what they are and I don’t think that you do. Or else, you think that they don’t apply to _you_.” Zarbon broke his gaze from the young man and moved to spread the lotion upon his legs. “You Saiyans always think that the rules don’t apply to you.”

The General sighed. “Well, just look what happened to you,” he mumbled.

“What was that last part?” Raditz leaned forward, as if that would help after the fact. He could have sworn he heard the other say something more.

“Never you mind, boy.” By this point Zarbon had finished spreading the thick cream over his muscled calves, then moved to his thighs. “You’re awfully curious, aren’t you? Or is that a Saiyan trait that I just don’t know about?”

Raditz nearly rolled his eyes. Instead, he folded his arms across his chest. “I don’t know… Maybe. Say, why are you in here anyways?”

“Hah, you really are nosey. I could ask you the same thing.” Zarbon rolled his eyes, and then flicked his hair over one shoulder so that he could get a better view of the adolescent.

“I’m here because we have a water allotment, and I have a lot of hair. Nappa tells me that the Prince needs to shower in the apartment, so I have to bathe here.” Raditz shifted as he watched Zarbon, but when his superior’s eyes landed on him the youth pulled his folded arms tighter against his chest.

“That’s tough luck, boy. Why not buy more water?” Zarbon gave an amused smirk.

“I can’t afford it,” The longhaired youth quipped, an unamused expression upon his features.

The teal General paused to look at Raditz once again. He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. “Hm, perhaps I can help. I could use a strapping young lad such as yourself as some hired help, you know, _simple_ work.”

That look gave Raditz pause for concern. He stared at his superior officer, who had already gone back to his preening. “What _exactly_ would I be doing?” He arched his brows while he leaned forward, arms still crossed at his chest.

Without skipping a beat, Zarbon slid his hands over to his other thigh before he casually shrugged his shoulders. “Moving heavy objects, arranging furniture, busing tables, holding trays, serving drinks, things of that nature. Nothing too taxing.” He winked at Raditz.

Raditz scoffed, despite his reddening cheeks. “I’m a warrior though, should I really be doing those things?”

The General gave a light chuckle, one that was not even audible, the kind where one’s chest simply bounces once and a smile graces their lips. “Well, why not my boy? You need extra credits and I need helping hands. This works out for the both of us.”

Raditz hated to admit it, but he rather enjoyed the after-shower, slightly disheveled looking Zarbon. Almost so much, that he nearly forgot their conversation. “Uh, yeah, but wouldn’t Lord Frieza be upset about me no longer running missions?”

Zarbon tossed his bottle of lotion into a bag nearby, and then grabbed a spare towel. He then began to lightly pat his green locks dry while he walked towards the lockers. “Oh my dear boy, I wouldn’t take you away from your missions! You would do this on your down time. Oh, and perhaps I should take over your training as well, you’re looking a little flabby.” When Zarbon passed Raditz, he lightly poked the Saiyan youth’s pectoral muscle, before he continued on his way.

Raditz’ mouth fell open at the comment and he turned to hastily follow after the General. “Flabby? Boy would Nappa be upset to hear you say that…”

“Well, what do you say? Do we have a deal? I will train you how to act amongst high society beings and how to be a true warrior.” Zarbon stopped in front of his locker, pressed his thumb to the pad and the door popped open with a click. While he waited for a response from Raditz, he reached into the metal container to retrieve his clean armor and remaining grooming supplies.

“I guess…” Raditz didn’t seem too impressed yet, but wasn’t sure telling the right-hand to Frieza ‘no’ would be the best idea. So instead, he leaned against the lockers next to his superior and watched him.

Zarbon pulled out a black box, which contained various brushes, combs, sprays, creams, and other odd implements. He began to carefully work on his hair while he turned to face Raditz. “Good! I will speak with your guardian, but from now on, you will refer to me as Master Zarbon.”

“All right.” The youth shrugged nonchalantly.

Zarbon glared and paused his preening to get his point across to the other. “Ahem.”

It took a moment for Raditz to catch on, but when he did, his cheeks turned red and he nodded. “I mean… yes, Master Zarbon.”

The teal General smiled and continued to run the finely toothed comb through his hair. “Very well, you’re dismissed.” He shooed him with his free hand.

With a small nod, Raditz took his leave, but before he could get very far, the General cleared his throat once again. “Hm?”

“Aren’t you forgetting something, boy?” Zarbon arched one brow and gave Raditz a serious expression.

The Saiyan youth’s mind raced as he wondered what he could have possibly forgotten. His eyes quickly flitted around the locker room, but he didn’t see any evidence that he had left anything. “I’m sorry?”

With a heavy sigh, Zarbon placed two fingers against the bridge of his nose and gave it a light pinch, all while he shook his head. “Oh dear, I see I have a lot of work to do with you.”

The General approached Raditz and grabbed the youth’s right arm by the wrist. Zarbon then twisted and pushed the limb against the other’s chest so that the fist was over the Saiyan’s heart. “You forgot to salute, boy! You _must_ salute whenever you approach or depart a superior officer’s presence. Is that understood?”  
  
Of course! Raditz felt so stupid that his cheeks lit up. His whole face and even his neck burned with embarrassment. They had such a calm conversation that for a moment he had forgotten whom he was conversing with.

“Ah! S-sorry, G-… Master Zarbon.” Without hesitation, Raditz corrected his salute and gave a slight bow to his new master. “Please forgive my slip up.”

“Very good. Next time, we’ll talk about your posture. I have your number, so I’ll be contacting you. Oh, and when I do, you must come right away. Is that understood?” Zarbon had turned to walk away, but paused to point a single finger at the youth behind him.

“Yes, Master Zarbon.” The words still felt foreign on Raditz’ tongue and he wondered how long they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure most of you have noticed that this story hasn't been updated in a long while! That will change once I get the needed chapters updated and to my liking. This chapter was one that bothered me very much. I will not apologize for changing it and I don't care if you preferred the original, this is my story. I am sorry, however, if I sound harsh. I need to continue to better my writing and further my skills! I also want to make sure that I am comfortable with my own stories and I simply felt like this chapter in particular made Raditz and Zarbons relationship seem far too sexualized too early in the game. Don't worry, it will get there, just not this early. I have a TON in store for this fic and I can't wait to continue it! Until then, please check back for more chapter updates. If you would like to be informed when the older chapters are updated, feel free to contact me via email. thediamondchild@gmail.com


	3. Broken Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter of Fairy Tails Don't Exist, Raditz comes home to find an angry Nappa, but what is he upset about exactly? The young man attempts to understand but interference causes a break. Will these problems be resolved? Will Nappa get his point across? And will the young Saiyan Prince get his sleep? Find out in this chapter of Fairy Tails Don't Exist- Broken Home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story about Raditz and his struggles. It may be considered OOC or an AU. I do not support abuse, child-abuse, sexual abuse, rape, pedophilia, self-harm, drug/alcohol abuse, torture of any kind, or manipulation of any kind. Please do not contact me about the contents of my story unless it pertains to the story line itself, friendly/encouraging comments are always welcome. *NON-CANON*
> 
> This is part of a collaborative project with Over8000's story "You Can Break Me But You Can't Take My Pride". My story pertains to Raditz POV during his childhood, adolescents, and early adulthood.

It was well after curfew when Raditz walked into the tiny domicile. He attempted to be quiet but it was all for naught when he realized Nappa waited up for him. The young individual’s face fell out shame.

“Na-“ Raditz was interrupted.

“Don’t! Where were you? Do you even know how late it is? Vegeta went to bed without being groomed; we waited for you so we could eat. Have you any clue how much trouble you could have been in if you had gotten caught wandering the halls at this time? Lord Frieza would have all of our tails removed!” Nappa’s face turned a deep red the more he spoke; his voice got louder as he stood to tower over the adolescent.

Raditz backed away from him; he felt an odd fear grow in his stomach. The cadet couldn’t help himself, he whimpered as the tears started to pour down his face. Never had he been afraid of Nappa, why now?

“I-I, Nappa… I’m sorry. I was with Master Zarbon.” His voice sounded small and weak; not the tone of a proud Saiyan warrior.

“Master Zarbon? He just mentioned the possibility of you becoming his pupil and now I find out it’s a done deal? That’s just great! He can’t be trusted and you need to know that – it’s us against the galaxy, Raditz.” Nappa folded his bulky arms over his chest and glowered at the young man.

Just as the smaller Saiyan opened his mouth to argue, once again, he heard a noise; his attention was drawn to the bed where Vegeta slept. The boy stirred and sat up with a yawn, he looked annoyed.

“What could possibly be so important that you two needed to wake me up over? I need my sleep and I know that you both know I can’t STAND to be woken up!” Vegeta’s tail gave a harsh whip as he slammed his fists on to the thin mattress.

Raditz and Nappa both looked guilty for a moment before the adolescent pushed passed the larger male and further into the room. The former commander growled as he did so, but went to Vegeta’s side. He sat down and placed his hand on top of the Prince’s head, a smile spread across his face.

“Aw, we’re sorry Vegeta. Raditz just did something a bit stupid… Just get some rest, big guy!” He attempted to placate the boy.

Lucky for Nappa, Vegeta looked exhausted so he did just that. Before he rolled back over he glared at the both of them as a warning to keep the noise down.

Raditz drew the curtain across the middle of the room that served as a pseudo wall of sorts. It provided little privacy, but it was better than nothing at all. They often used this as a tactic to watch the adult channel and drink whilst Vegeta slept.

A moment later, Nappa walked around the cloth and took a seat next to his comrade. He was still annoyed with him, but he didn’t see much use in bringing it up again. Besides, the former commander knew that Vegeta would get woken up if voices were to rise again; no one needed that.

“Make sure you keep the volume down, alright? I don’t need him hearing this filth.” Nappa sounded stressed.

“You watch this filth too, ya know? Besides, you’re actually the one who introduced me to it.” The adolescent seemed annoyed, but left it at that.

Nappa sighed and shook his head; he saw no point to argue over his subordinate’s statement. The larger Saiyan leaned back and put his feet up on the coffee table. He grinned as he enjoyed the explicit nature that was shown on the screen before them.

It wasn’t long before the young cadet looked uncomfortable and shifted in his spot. His face turned a deep red as the film continued to get more graphic. Without warning he stood up and made his way to the restroom, he wished to be away from the situation and the older man.

Nappa paid him no mind; instead he took the opportunity to pleasure himself. He was used to being around the boys all the time and never having any privacy, he took his blessings when they came. It didn’t take the hulk of a Saiyan long to ejaculate, lucky for him there was a rag near by to catch his loose seed.

“Heh, finally some damned relief… Now to get some rest.” The eldest man was exhausted.

Just then Raditz walked out of the bathroom and noticed his comrade headed for the bed. The longhaired individual wandered over and lay down beside Vegeta, just as Nappa did.

“Good night.” Raditz sighed the words, happy to finally get some sleep.

“Night.”

 

The next morning Raditz woke to find Nappa gone and Vegeta still sound asleep in his arms. He pulled the young boy closer against his chest and yawned a bit as he stretched his legs. When he noticed the child didn’t stir he extracted himself and went off to the kitchenette.

Once in the kitchen he began to brush his teeth whilst he flipped through his pad in hopes of a mission. His brow furrowed when he saw that he had no new notifications, an annoyance. Raditz spit into the sink, rinsed his mouth out, then grabbed Vegeta’s pad to check his logs. To his surprise, the young Prince had a solo mission all lined up for that afternoon.

“What the-“ His eyes darted to the young Saiyan’s sleeping form.

With a sigh he set the pad down and got to work on making the Prince his breakfast. He knew that the boy couldn’t go on a mission with an empty belly. Raditz was a good cook and he rather enjoyed it as a pastime. The adolescent set out a plate, glass, silverware, and condiments while the food sizzled.

Vegeta’s nose picked up on what Raditz was cooking; he sat up in bed. His hair was strewn about in all directions; he looked as if he had been mauled. The boy slid from the mattress and wandered over to sit down, ready for his meal.

Just as the Prince sat down Raditz turned to place food on his plate, perfect timing. The hot meal landed on the plate without any problems.

“I’ve a mission today. After I eat I require you groom me so I am fresh for my victory!” The young boy still sounded tired, but that didn’t stop him from shoveling food into his mouth.

“That’s fine, after I groom you I’ll walk you down to the launching terminal.” Raditz smiled at his Prince.

“No, you won’t. I’m not a baby and I don’t need an escort, you’ll stay here or go do something else. People will not think of me as weak!” The Saiyan child snapped at the adolescent.

Raditz held up his hands and shook his head. He didn’t mean anything by it, but the Prince took it that way. The older Saiyan looked at the younger and sighed.

 

Vegeta went on solo missions and could pretty much take care of himself. The only reason why Raditz and Nappa did anything for Vegeta was because of his status. In Saiyan culture, Vegeta would not be considered a boy anymore. Even Raditz was considered an adolescent regardless what others thought.

“I’m done eating now, get to grooming!” The Prince snapped again.

Without hesitation Raditz stood behind Vegeta and began to pick through his mane. He scratched, scraped, rubbed, and examined every inch of the Prince’s scalp. It was a good hour before he even started to style the boy’s hair.

“You’re all set, Vegeta. I already set your suit out for you. Good luc-“ Raditz was cut off suddenly.

“Save your luck for someone lesser! I’m the Prince of all Saiyans, I don’t need it.”

 

With his last words, Vegeta finished dressing himself and headed for the door. The metal shutter slid open and let him walk out; he didn’t even look back.

 

Raditz stood in silence for a while before he heard his pad chime. His hand reached for it instinctually, he hoped it a mission. There was a message on the face of the flat device that read: “Raditz, I would like you to come to training room 13Q for further instructions. Message me back when you get this so I know when to head down myself. Master Zarbon”

 

A smile spread across his face as he held the pad between both his hands to reply: “On my way, Master Zarbon. Your pet, Raditz.”


	4. Dolled Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter of Fairy Tails Don't Exist, Zarbon spends time, money, and effort getting his pet prettied up! What effect will this have on the Saiyan? Will he even be able to sit through the entire ordeal? What will the outcome of the pampering look like? Find out in this chapter of Fairy Tails Don't Exist- Dolled Up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story about Raditz and his struggles. It may be considered OOC or an AU. I do not support abuse, child-abuse, sexual abuse, rape, pedophilia, self-harm, drug/alcohol abuse, torture of any kind, or manipulation of any kind. Please do not contact me about the contents of my story unless it pertains to the story line itself, friendly/encouraging comments are always welcome. *NON-CANON*
> 
> This is part of a collaborative project with Over8000's story "You Can Break Me But You Can't Take My Pride". My story pertains to Raditz POV during his childhood, adolescents, and early adulthood.

It hurt too much; he didn’t think he could handle any more of the pain. Raditz huffed, sweat poured down his face and puddle on the mat beneath him. He had never stayed in this position for such an extended period of time before and it was starting to take a toll. His muscles screamed and begged him to relax, but he couldn’t yet. The adolescent shook violently as he waited for his Master’s orders. 

“At ease.”

Finally! Raditz fell to the pad with a thud, his suit was completely soaked through with perspiration. Every nerve screamed at him as he just lay there, recuperating. Suddenly it felt as if he was being electrocuted, a tingle filled him. The young man couldn’t believe how odd a sensation it was. 

“M-Master Zarbon…” He was winded, completely exhausted.

“Yes, my boy?” Zarbon mused.

The General had his back to the cadet as he flipped through his pad with a smirk on his face. He too wore the jump suit, minus his bulky armor and cloak. 

Raditz finally pushed himself back up; he panted once he was sitting proper. The raven-haired boy thought there was no way he could continue on. His muscles were far too tired and stretched too thin. 

“I don’t think I can continue, Master Zarbon.” He felt ashamed to admit it.

“Hm? Oh, that’s fine young one. Why not go shower and what no- Actually, Raditz?” Zarbon turned to look at the youth.

The blurry-eyed boy was attempting to stand when he made eye contact with his Master. With a nod he encouraged his superior to continue with his words. 

“I’ve a party to go to tonight and I want you to come with me. But we need to get you dolled up first. There is just no way I can take you anywhere looking the way you do. Remember, Raditz, you are a reflection of me now! You must always look and act as I would, perfect.” Zarbon spoke with such elegance he almost knocked Raditz back to his bottom again.

“Yes my Master, of course! But uh- I can’t really afford to do much about my appearance…” The Saiyan sounded dejected. 

“Raditz, Raditz, Raditz. Don’t you worry your pretty little head about money, my dear. Just go get showered and meet me in the hallway when you’re done. Alright?” His lips curled into a tight smile.

“Right. I mean, yes Master Zarbon!” Raditz stood and then bowed before the teal Prince.

“Good boy, now off you go.” The General made a sweeping motion with his hands, toward the showers.

 

After his shower, Raditz stared at himself in the mirror. He wondered what Zarbon would change about his appearance and if he would even like it. The adolescent always admired his superior’s good looks, but he knew that the ‘pretty boy’ image wouldn’t suit him at all. He was far too bulky for it; even at ten he was large. 

The adolescent walked out to find his master standing just outside the showers, on his pad still. Zarbon typed furiously, yet he seemed so calm. 

“Hm? Oh, you’re finally done. Good, lets get going. We’ve a lot to do and not too much time to do it in. First, that hair of yours, then we’ll get you a facial to combat the oils and dirt on your face as well. Hum… We might as well just get you the deluxe package, and while you’re getting various treatments done you can try on outfits for tonight. Alright, follow me!” Zarbon seemed to talk a mile a minute.

The poor Saiyan had no clue what he was talking about, but he knew none of this could be all that cheap. Raditz felt awkward about accepting so much for nothing in return, he even considered declining the invitation. 

“M-master Zarbon? This all sounds rather exorbitant… How will I pay you back?” The adolescent followed his teal superior as he spoke.

With a light laugh the Prince turned to gaze upon Raditz, a playful look filled his eyes. “Oh my boy, I really didn’t expect anything in return! I simply wanted you to look your very best for our first party together. But, if you insist… Hm, how about some photos? Why not let me take some exquisite pictures of you?”

“Pictures? What kind of pictures would you be taking, Master?” 

“Oh nothing all that involved! Just poses I would put you into myself. Similar to work out and martial art stances, how does that sound?” 

“Sounds fine, I already put myself in those positions anyways, what’s you taking pictures of me while I do it?” The adolescent shook his head. 

“I thought so, but it’s only polite to ask, my boy.”

Just as Zarbon finished speaking they arrived at the doorstep of a very fancy looking building. Raditz looked around and realized that this was the elites salon, only top Special Forces could afford to patronize here. 

Without another word Zarbon approached and the door opened immediately. A gorgeous woman greeted them both as they walked in, bowing low before them. “Welcome back, Prince Zarbon.”

The teal individual smirked and nodded in response to the females welcome. Without hesitation he placed his hand on Raditz head, and he stood to face the counter with a smirk. “Deluxe, deep skin, I want these pores to be non-existent! He has bugs, mats, oil, dirt, and grime to rid of and it needs to be done all in five hours. While he is being worked on I need someone to go find outfits for him AND I need to be worked on as well.”

The man behind the counter clapped his hands and people immediately scrambled to get to work. Raditz didn’t have a chance to object as they whisked him away to be groomed like he had never been before. 

The salon teemed with life as beauticians rushed about, hard at work to make the adolescent perfect for his big night. Unfortunately for Raditz this process was not all fun and games, most of it consisted of being poked and prodded with odd implements. 

Hours went by, the young man had enough of the constant barrage to his head, face, hands, feet, legs, and various other areas. He could barely stand anymore when Zarbon walked over with a smirk on his face.

“Ready to try on outfits, my boy?”

“Gods yes! Get me out of this chair, please.” Raditz stood without notice and got a glare from the woman at his feet. 

He looked down at her and blushed deeply. The Saiyan felt bad for her, but he just couldn’t handle the attention anymore. With that, Zarbon took his hand and lead him to a private room; a sink, couch, and several outfits were inside the room.

“Alright, try on one at a time and come out to show us all. I’m very eager to see what has been picked out for you, my boy!” 

“Yes, Master Zarbon.”

With that Raditz entered the room and examined his clothing options. He was shocked at the choices, but did as instructed. The first outfit was a half shirt, tight black pants, and even included a white and black bow, which he didn’t know where to put. 

“Master Zarbon? I’m uncertain on how to wear this bow…” He kept himself hidden still, nervous about his new look. 

Zarbon opened the door and grinned a bit, grabbing the bow from Raditz. He spun the young man around and tied the delicate decoration onto the end of his tail, this caused Raditz to tense up. 

“It’s uncomfortable… Is that really where it has to go?” 

“Yes! Bows are important to the party; you MUST wear it at all times. If you take it off someone will think you are free to play with, and that is not the case… yet.” Zarbon smirked at the boy and sent him back in to change.

Raditz didn’t know what to think of his Masters statement, but he didn’t want to ask too many questions. The Saiyan didn’t yet know how far his luck could be pushed before his Master might snap on him, he didn’t want to find out just yet anyway. 

Several outfits later, Raditz stepped out and Zarbon nodded in agreement. “That’s perfect! Give us a spin, my boy.”

Of course the adolescent did as asked; he turned slowly for him to see all that he wished to. The attire consisted of a black-netted short-sleeved shirt, extremely tight low riding black jeans that were torn up and faded, and finally a bright red bow for his tail. 

“Mm, yes! That is the outfit and just in time too, lets wrap this up. I’ll go settle the tab while they finish you, try to be ready soon.” Zarbon walked away as he spoke.

“Yes Master!” 

Raditz still had no clue what this party was even about. He thought about the bow and what the older man could have meant by ‘free to play with’. Whatever it meant, he knew he could trust his Master to keep him safe… hopefully. 

Zarbon asked for the rest of the outfits to be wrapped up while he fidgeted with the bow on Raditz’ tail. He grinned when he noticed the very top of the young mans gluteal cleft. The teal individual pinched the Saiyan’s rump cheeks a few times to redden them up; this caused Raditz to jerk forward.

“M-master Zarbon? This outfit is the worst out of them all, can’t I pick another?” The cadet almost whined.

“No! Enough now, you’re already dressed and we must leave immediately. Have those packages sent to my room, and put a tip for yourself onto my tab! Bye all.” He waved as he rushed the younger male out the door.

Raditz was suddenly filled with a panic about the up coming party. He had no idea what to expect and hoped that his Master wouldn’t leave his side for long. The young man kept attempting to pull his pants up higher, but he winced as his scrotum protested. He huffed and left them as they were; he prayed they didn’t fall down – although he was almost positive they couldn’t due to how tight they were.

“We’re going to have so much fun, my pet!” 

“Yes, Master Zarbon.”


	5. Party-astrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter of Fairy Tails Don't Exist, our young Saiyan has found himself at a party with his Master. There's a large crown, tons of food, and many interesting interactions to be had. What will become of our Raditz? Will this party go off without a hitch? Are there going to be any humiliating moments that he will never live down? Will his bow and pants survive? Find out in this chapter of Fairy Tails Don't Exist- Party-astrophe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story about Raditz and his struggles. It may be considered OOC or an AU. I do not support abuse, child-abuse, sexual abuse, rape, pedophilia, self-harm, drug/alcohol abuse, torture of any kind, or manipulation of any kind. Please do not contact me about the contents of my story unless it pertains to the story line itself, friendly/encouraging comments are always welcome. *NON-CANON*
> 
> This is part of a collaborative project with Over8000's story "You Can Break Me But You Can't Take My Pride". My story pertains to Raditz POV during his childhood, adolescents, and early adulthood.
> 
> *NOTICE* Apologies for the delay in my postings, I've recently had a rather large loss in my life that left me devastated. I'm going to be writing and uploading more often now, sorry again.

It was a packed party full of Masters and pets, an uncomfortable place to be to say the least. Raditz had no clue what to say or do, so he did his best to stay quiet throughout the event. His own Master talked with many individuals for most the night, but he noticed that the teal man had a few favorites he stuck to.

 

“Can you believe that Agrull? I swear his pets get smaller and smaller every time I see him! How does he expect to satisfy all of his customers? Amateur…” Zarbon rolled his eyes dramatically, while he pet Raditz’ hair.

 

The festivity was, as always, held off base. Lord Frieza wouldn’t allow such activity to occur where business took place. After all business and pleasure should never mix, one of Frieza’s favored statements.

 

Lord A’Cai held the event at his mansion: a large and beautiful manor that had white pillars in the front for dramatic effect. The property had many palm-like trees, a 200 foot long in-ground pool, two jacuzzis, fifty private rooms, and a wait staff of over five hundred. He truly had a glorious palace, but what really had Raditz’ attention was the food. There were ten buffet tables filled with all sorts of exotic all-you-can-eat cuisines; he could hardly contain his excitement.

 

Hundreds of dishes lined the tabletops, everything from tender meats to crunchy vegetables. Buttery, oily, and salty noodles; crispy, fried critters on sticks. Tons of meats marbled with fat and sitting in gravies. Various flesh-like substances that were made up in diverse manners. Marine life had been arranged to look almost animated. There was a plethora of bite-sized appetizers being carried around by servants, everything from deep fried treats to carefully crafted delicacies.

 

Raditz drooled as he stared at all of his options, never had he seen so much food. His stomach bellowed for him to run forth and start his feasting. The Saiyan kept his wits about him for the moment, but he wasn’t sure how long he could wait to dive into the dishes. Food like this meant that the cadet would be full, he couldn’t remember the last time he had been satiated. _Heaven, this is Heaven. I have died, but I couldn’t be happier to be dead._ The raven-haired adolescent had a misty-eyed look about him.

 

Beside the ten tables dedicated to hors d’oeuvres and entrees there were two reserved for desserts alone. The smell was heavenly; flaky and crumbly tarts were dusted with powdered sugars and topped with various fruits. Dense and baked cakes were coated with thick and frosty pastes; creamy fudge-like substances had velvety syrups drizzled across them. Rich and chewy caramelized goodies of all kinds were strewn throughout.

 

A pang of hunger caused Raditz’ head to spin and he thought for a moment he might pass out. He quickly composed himself, but leaned against his Master for support. Zarbon looked shocked at the sudden touch, but he played it off like Raditz was being affectionate.  
  
“Oh my dear boy, why don’t you go get yourself something to eat? I will be right here if you need me, try not to get too full just yet though… Save room for dessert.” The teal individual grinned as he pointed the Saiyan toward the tables.

 

Raditz didn’t need to be told twice, he walked away immediately to go fill his belly. The adolescent piled food high on multiple plates before finding a table to sit at. He couldn’t help but moan as he took his first couple bites, the flavors caused him pure ecstasy.

 

“Mmm…”

 

“Hello, child.” An unknown voice ripped Raditz attention away from his food.

 

The Saiyan looked up to see a tall, lean, and well-dressed man standing before him. He was light blue in color and had spikes that adorned that top of his head and chin as well as scales. Without another word the stranger sat across from the adolescent and smiled, his mouth filled with pointed teeth.

 

Raditz froze in his seat, every muscle tensed up when he made eye contact with the unknown being. He wanted to get up and bolt for Zarbon to assure his safety, but he wasn’t even certain why. The adolescent whipped his tail around himself in a defensive manner, all the hairs stood on end, he was afraid. The bow that adorned the end of his tail was no longer visible.

 

“H-hello.” He whispered his greeting.

 

“You seem a hungry thing, but no drink. Fancy some alcohol?” With his inquiry he snapped his fingers and a server was at the table in a second.  
  
“Two glasses, one bottle of your Sugar Berry wine.” The blue man didn’t take his eyes off of Raditz even for a moment to speak with the servant.

 

“Yes, M’Lord! Right away, M’Lord!”  
  
Everything in Raditz screamed to get away from the situation; he could hardly handle the strange man staring at him much longer. A cold sweat started on his brow and caused him to shudder, his cheeks flushed deeply.

 

The server returned with the requested glasses and wine, setting them down before attempting to pour some. He was waved away by the blue male, who sat forward and served Raditz himself.  
  
“My name is Lord Trictic. You are?” With his words he pushed a full glass of wine toward the cadet.

 

The Saiyan stared at the sparkling blue liquid that shimmered in the glass before him. He relaxed as he took the goblet and inspected the fluid. A sweet scent filled his nostrils before he took a sip. An odd sensation came over his tongue as the liquid swirled around the inside of his mouth. It seemed to spark, snap, tingle, and pop as he swallowed it down.

 

“Gah!” Raditz gasped after his first gulp, he touched his lips as he rubbed his tongue on the roof of his mouth to get rid of the feeling.

 

“Hm? Oh, I see. You’ve never had Sugar Berry wine, have you?” Trictic chuckled lightly. “Yes, it does that. This is why it’s so popular, you see?” He sipped his own wine and winked at Raditz.

 

The Saiyan couldn’t help it when he blushed. Once again he adverted his gaze, took another sip of his drink. Raditz nervously looked for his Master, hoping someone would interrupt them. Fortunately, he spotted him. Unfortunately, he was busy speaking with a group of men. “Drat…”

 

“And you are?.... Hey!” Lord Trictic snapped his clawed fingers under Raditz’ nose in a harsh manner.

 

“Hm? Oh, I’m Raditz. Apologies, Lord Trictic.”

 

“It’s alright, my boy. Who are you here with? Is it Zuni?” His slitted eyes traced over the Saiyan as he awaited his response.

 

“No, M’Lord. I’m here with Master Zarbon.” Raditz indicated the teal warrior with a thumb; he had already taken notice of Trictic.

 

“I see, what a shame. So, you’re a Saiyan, correct? I hear Saiyans can take a lot of pain. Is this true?” Trictic leaned forward as he spoke, his forked tongue slid out and flicked about.

 

“I-I suppose… I mean, I’ve heard of Saiyans having their intestines ruptured and they kept fighting, lived through it, too! I mean, we are known for being hardy.”

 

“Ohhhhh my! How _fascinating_. I would just love to learn more about your kind. Are you available for a private party? We do-“  
  
“Raditz! Oh, Lord Trictic how nice to see you. I see you’ve met my little Raditz here, playing nice? Raditz, my boy, could you please go get me a glass of the Flaming Chardonnay?” Zarbon quickly shooed the boy away before returning his attention to Trictic.

 

The Prince glared at the individual that dared speak to his pet without him present. “Let’s be clear about one thing Trictic, you are to stay away from him! He’s brand spanking new and I won’t have you destroying my things, again. You still owe me for that last one anyways. Care to make a payment?”

 

“I didn’t make any plans without you being present, Zarbon. I just want to try him out, come now ... Everything has a price.” He smirked, his teeth dripped with venom.

 

“No! And it’s LORD Zarbon to you. Ask again and you’ll see me in a very bad mood. He’s returning and if he hears any word of this, you’ll be dead before he can inquire about it. Now, get.” Zarbon gave Trictic a nasty glare, he was not one to mess with.

 

The blue reptilian man hissed as he shoved the table forward in a small tantrum. Trictic posed no threat to Zarbon and they both knew it. Without another word, the dejected man slithered away.

 

“Good riddance! Hmph.” The Prince tossed his braid over his shoulder in his usual dismissive manner.

 

Just after Trictic left, Raditz returned with his Master’s chardonnay. “Oh good, he left.”  
  
The young cadet handed the glass to his Master and sighed with relief. He thought there was no way he could have endured conversing with that man much longer. The scaled being made him so uncomfortable that he wanted to purge the contents of his stomach, and that was saying something!  
  
“Raditz, don’t you ever speak to someone like that without me present! If a Lord or Mistress approaches you, politely direct them toward me for further inquiries. Is this understood?” The teal individual gave Raditz a stern look, rare compared to his usually casual appearance.

 

“Yes, Master Zarbon. I’m sorry, Master Zarbon. I didn’t know…” Raditz hung his head. He felt awful for letting Zarbon down, especially after he had spent so much time and effort getting him ready for this event.

 

Zarbon sighed, smiled, and cupped the young Saiyan’s chin with his hand. “Raditz, you’re learning. Now that you know better, don’t let it happen again.”

 

“Yes, Master Zarbon…” He still felt awful, despite his Master’s encouragement.

 

Raditz felt Zarbon pet his hair once before the Prince turned on his heel to return to the party. “Come along, Raditz. I want you to meet some more of my colleagues.”

 

“Huh, right away!” He hurried after his Master, his plentiful hair swaying behind him as he jogged to keep up.

 

The night went on with Raditz meeting many interesting beings, none whose names he would remember in the morning. Young Raditz decided to drink far too much and Zarbon had to take him home sooner than he had hoped. Lucky for the cadet it wasn’t his fault, not really. At the party was a narcotic alcoholic beverage that no one warned him of, he consumed more than his fair share.

 

Once back in Zarbon’s suite, he threw Raditz onto the bed with a huff. “Damnit… You’re positively wasted!”  
  
“Mm… Master? I’m tingling, will you touch me?” His hands wandered his body as he spoke.

 

The teal Prince arched one brow and smirked, eager to watch the young man play with himself. Unfortunately for the two of them, Raditz was a bit too far gone and passed out before he could even get his pants off. This irritated Zarbon, but what could be done about it?  
  
“Just my luck… Frieza fuck me!”


	6. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter of Fairy Tails Don't Exist, Raditz is still feeling the effects of last nights party. The Saiyan warrior just wants to get back home so he can cook, clean, and groom for his Prince, but he runs into some troubles on the way there. Unfortunately for him, his commander doesn't seem too keen with his new life style either. Will Vegeta ever get groomed again? Has Raditz been scarred for life? And will they put a 'wet floor sign' out so that no one slips?? Find out in this chapter of Fairy Tails Don't Exist- Drowning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story about Raditz and his struggles. It may be considered OOC or an AU. I do not support abuse, child-abuse, sexual abuse, rape, pedophilia, self-harm, drug/alcohol abuse, torture of any kind, or manipulation of any kind. Please do not contact me about the contents of my story unless it pertains to the story line itself, friendly/encouraging comments are always welcome. *NON-CANON*
> 
> This is part of a collaborative project with Over8000's story "You Can Break Me But You Can't Take My Pride". My story pertains to Raditz POV during his childhood, adolescents, and early adulthood.

Raditz’ vision was still hazy, the drugs hadn’t worked their way through his system fully yet. He stumbled around his Master’s bedroom to find all his articles of clothing. Finally, the young individual grabbed all of them and headed for the door. He had to get home soon, Vegeta needed to be groomed. The Prince would also expect a hot and fresh breakfast from the bumbling Saiyan warrior.

“Great…”

Just as he reached the front door of Zarbon’s suite he finished putting his boot on and strode smoothly out of the domicile. He knew it was late and curfew was way past, so he had to move swift and carefully.

Once at the corner, he peeked around it to see the night guard fast asleep. With a crooked grin he backed himself up a bit, got a running head start, and launched himself across the hallway into a rolling tumble. He closed the gap easily, he was large after all and talented with his gymnastics, but he was no Prince Vegeta.

Raditz suddenly had a memory as he continued on his sneaking trek back to the room. The first time he had ever met the young Prince was performing acrobatics. The adolescent, who was just eight or nine at the time, couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

“Wow, that’s amazing. Can you show me that again?” Raditz gawked at the younger male; it was almost embarrassing.

“Show you what, my physical training? Why would you want to see that?” Vegeta looked puzzled and shifted his foot back to create some distance between the two of them.

“What ever you just did! All those flowing moves in the air, they are wonderful. You sure seem to have mastered them, I just thought someone as skilled as yourself could teach me with no problems…” The older boy gave a polite bow, but looked up at the smaller child. He was eager for an answer.

“Oh, well… I am! And I can. But first you’ll have to do something about that mess on your head. All that hair will throw off your balance.” He folded his arms across his chest as he spoke and jutted one hip out.

The raven-haired individual laughed lightly, but he regretted it when he heard voices around the corner. With a sly peek, he deduced that the voices belonged to Jeice and Burter. No doubt the two had all access passes to the halls at whatever hours they deemed appropriate. This thought ruined Raditz’ good mood.

The red and blue duo walked arm in arm, swaying back and forth as they wandered around drunkenly. “Ayyye, Burtah! Down this wiv me will ya?!”

“Alright, Jeice! No more after this one though, I won’t make it back to my room.”

The Saiyan rolled his eyes, looked to check on the bumbling morons once more before continuing on his way. He was shocked to see the two men standing before his face, as if they hadn’t been intoxicated at all.

“Shit!” Raditz backed away immediately, a fear like no other ripped through him to the tip of his tail.

The clip that the raven-haired male wore to hold his tail around his waist went flying off and skidded down the hallway. He made no attempts to retrieve the object, as he couldn’t take his eyes off of the elites standing before him.

“Ello, Raditz! Ow’re you tuhnight?” Jeice bore a wicked grin.

“F-fine, just heading back to my room… From Master Zarbon!” He took another hesitant step backwards. The Saiyan’s eyes darted between the two foes; he wanted to keep his wits about him.

“Ohh, Master Zarbon is it? Interesting… Say Jeice, you still got that bottle?” Burter leaned in toward the red male with a toothy grin spread across his face.

Jeice looked at the large blue man with a puzzled expression, but produced the bottle nonetheless. “Yeh, ‘ere mate. Kinduh a peculiar time tuh drink, don’t ya think?”

Burter took the bottle without hesitation, opened it up, and directed his attention back to the Saiyan; he bore a deadly expression. “Nah, grab him.”

Without hesitation or question, Jeice grabbed the much larger individual. Raditz attempted to wiggle his way out of the grasp, but it was no use. Every member of the Ginyu Force out ranked him and he had no hopes of getting away from the two.

“Now wut?” The white haired Force member laughed as he spoke, easily restraining Raditz.

“Say ‘ahhhh’ monkey.” Burter laughed and poured the contents of the bottle down Raditz’ throat.

Jeice let out a wicked laugh that was cut off by the Saiyan jerking about. He tightened his grip on the monkey, growling a bit. “Damnit! Ee’s pretty strong.” He reached up and pulled Raditz’ hair downward, so his head was tilted back; this allowed the liquid to flow more freely.

Raditz coughed, spluttered, choked, gagged, gasped, and finally swallowed all he could. The liquid splashed about with his thrashing, running down his neck and the front of his armor. Tears streamed down his cheeks and into his hair.

The men laughed at Raditz as he struggled to get away. Burter opened the next bottle and pushed it into the Saiyan’s mouth without hesitation. The blue warrior watched the brown liquid emptying out of the glass container and down the smaller man’s throat.

“This is some great shit, isn’t it Raditz? Really pure, it’ll fuck you up pretty bad… Saiyan or not.” Burter leaned in to whisper his taunts in the individual’s ear.

Once the fluid was drained from the bottle, Burter removed it from Raditz mouth and waited for his reaction. The Saiyan could feel the effects almost immediately, his head spun and he coughed loudly. The raven-haired individual wished to purge his stomach of the contents, but he wasn’t even sure he could.

“Augh… L-let me go, please.” He was surprised at how weak his voice sounded; the alcohol must have had more of an effect than he thought.

At this point there was a small puddle of the liquid formed under the Saiyan. Jeice let him go and shoved him forward, hoping he would fall flat on his face. Of course, Raditz did fall to the ground.

“Heh, git a load uv em aye, Burtah?” The red male lightly nudged his companion in victory.

“Yeah, he’s a mess… But now we’re out of booze, Jeice. Let’s get out of here, I’ve got more back at my place.” Burter hitched his thumb back toward the hallway that they were originally stumbling down.

“Yeh, ya right. Let’s git outta ere. Layta, Raditz!” Jeice gave the Saiyan a wave and a wink before turning to walk away. The red Force member swung his hips in a particularly sexy manner.

Raditz watched the two leave, he didn’t make a single move until they were out of sight. He felt his throat throb and burn; his stomach and chest both ached. After a moment he sat up, he wiped his chin off. This would only fuel his hatred toward the Ginyu Force; no way he could forgive treatment like this.

“Need to get home…”

Finally, he pushed himself up and onto his feet. Raditz was not steady; he leaned against the wall as he started back toward home. The drink they forced on him had gone straight to his head, he was shocked to feel so drunk.

“What was in those bottles? I feel ill…”

It pissed Raditz off even more to realize he was right around the corner from his room. Perhaps if he had yelled, Nappa or Vegeta could have heard him. Maybe they could have come and helped him, saved him from the brutes, but he didn’t really want to bother his comrades with something like that anyways.

Once inside he noticed the commander standing there with his arms folded over his heaving chest. Raditz knew he was in for a talk, but he felt so awful and he just wanted to go to bed.

“Nappa, can we do this later? I don’t feel good…” The younger individual almost whined his request to his superior.

“No, no we can’t! We’re talking about this right here, right now. You’re gunna to tell me why the hell you’re home so late and why the hell you REEK of alcohol!” Nappa’s voice ripped through the cadet’s head. His face was red with anger and his veins bulged out as if trying to escape his body.

“Come on, Nappa… My head, please, it hurts so bad. I went to a party with Master Zarbon and I accidentally drank something that had narcotics in it. I truly didn’t realize that it was like that, so I got really trashed and had to stay with him. When I woke up I tried to come back home, but I ran into Jeice and Burter. Those two asses decided it would be hilarious to dump two large bottles of alcohol down my throat for fun! I couldn’t breath or anything! Nappa, I had to drink it otherwise I would have drown… Honest.” The younger individual looked up at the commander with a hopeful face, but if fell when he saw the look of disbelief the other bore.

“Oh yeah, sure! You ‘didn’t’ know not to drink that beverage. And how the hell do you expect me to believe that Jeice and Burter would just waste two bottles of booze on you? What for? I’m just not buying it, Raditz. I’m gunna be having a conversation with Zarbon about this! No more parties, no more training with him, you two are finished!” Nappa swung his wide arms, one over the other, to mimic a cutting out motion.

“Fine, don’t believe me, see if I care. Fuck you, Nappa!” With his last words, Raditz turned to leave again, but he was stopped.

The large commander grabbed the younger individual by the collar, lifted him up, and slammed his back against the wall. There was a loud thud that followed the flowing motion.

“You listen here, you little shit! I am still your commanding officer, you will do as I tell you or else I will discipline you!” Nappa growled as he pressed his fists against the young cadet, he was angrier than he intended to be.

“N-Nappa, I c-can’t breathe…” Raditz kicked his legs in a panic, tears streamed down his cheeks.

The hulking warrior dropped the cadet and stomped away, grumbling to himself. He hated to get that way, especially with Raditz or Vegeta. After all, they were all they had now. Raditz, Vegeta, and himself were the last remaining Saiyans, as far as he knew.

Raditz panted for a moment before he looked up to see Nappa had taken a seat on the couch to think. Without a word he ran for the front door, shoved it open and took off down the hallway back toward Zarbon’s.

“How could he treat me that way? I told him the truth, now he’s trying to take my Master away? Screw him! SCREW THEM!” Raditz thought as he continued his frantic sprint back to safety.


	7. "Progress Report"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter of Fairy Tails Don't Exist, Zarbon takes Raditz to his studio for and all day photo shoot! Little does the Prince know that this Saiyan has never had his photo taken before and hasn't the slightest clue what he's doing. Lucky for the young cadet, Zarbon is well versed in the ways of the camera. What types of pictures will the Prince take? Where will they end up? And how will this effect the young Raditz' future? Find out in this chapter of Fairy Tails Don't Exist- "Progress Report"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story about Raditz and his struggles. It may be considered OOC or an AU. I do not support abuse, child-abuse, sexual abuse, rape, pedophilia, self-harm, drug/alcohol abuse, torture of any kind, or manipulation of any kind. Please do not contact me about the contents of my story unless it pertains to the story line itself, friendly/encouraging comments are always welcome. *NON-CANON*
> 
> This is part of a collaborative project with Over8000's story "You Can Break Me But You Can't Take My Pride". My story pertains to Raditz POV during his childhood, adolescents, and early adulthood.

“You should have seen him. I mean, he had me slammed up against the wall, Master Zarbon!” Raditz paced back and forth, his buzz and high long gone by now. 

Zarbon stirred a cup of caffeinated liquid, yawning as he listened to his student. “That’s just awful, not to mention brutish! Who does Nappa think he is, hurting my Raditz?”

The cadet stopped in his tracks to look at his Master with a small smile. Raditz knew if anyone could make him feel better, it would most definitely be him. “Thank you, Master Zarbon.”

Zarbon stood up and walked over to Raditz, patted his cheek lightly. “Worry not my boy, I will be having words with Commander Nappa on this matter. But, Raditz? Let us not forget that we have a busy day ahead of ourselves.” The Prince sauntered away to grab his tablet.

The young individual looked over to his Master with a puzzled expression. He pushed his eyebrows together and swayed his tail back and forth to think. “Uhm, hmm?”

“The photographs my dear boy! Don’t you remember, we have the studio for the entire day? I even have your outfit for you. I also had a splendid idea, Raditz. I’m going to be taking photographs of you from now on, every quarter. I want to make sure we’re monitoring your progress and growth, how does that sound?” Zarbon flipped through his pad while he spoke; occasionally he looked up at the Saiyan to make sure he was paying attention, which he was. 

“Oh, right. Yeah, that’s fine with me Master Zarbon, what ever you like.” Raditz leaned back on the couch; he knew his Master wouldn’t mind him relaxing a bit.

That was what Zarbon loved about Raditz, the boy was so eager to please, and so easy to manipulate. “Wonderful, I’ll make sure to add it to the schedule and send it over to you immediately. Oh, and of course you will be compensated for your time, my boy.” 

Raditz simply smiled as he chewed on a pastry. He was happy to be with his Master and not back with Nappa and Vegeta. The other Saiyans always treated him awfully, making him cook, clean, and groom, he hated it. Seriously, who did they think he was, their mother? 

“We will leave in twenty minutes sharp, make sure you are ready and standing by the door for me.” Zarbon headed away and toward his room. 

Raditz nodded, but didn’t dare respond, his mouth was far too full for that. He swallowed down his delicious breakfast treats and started on the next plate full. In between bites he sipped on some nice hot tea, which helped it all go down. 

“Ahh.” The cadet sighed happily; he could never get enough of the delicacies his Master spoiled him with.

After a few more moments of eating, he checked the time. “Uh oh.” The Saiyan popped up off of the couch, walked to the door, and began slipping his boots on. 

Just as he finished, Zarbon walked out of his room, looking pristine as per usual. “Hm, oh Raditz! You have powder all over yourself.” 

Raditz blinked, looked down, and turned a deep red. His hands frantically brushed the sugary substance away. “I’m sorry, Master Zarbon, I guess I just got excited, heh…” 

“Tsk.” Zarbon shook his head, flicked his braid, and his jewelry jingled, catching the light in a most beautiful fashion. 

Without another word, Zarbon headed out the door and waited for Raditz to follow along. The Saiyan was on his heels as the door slid shut behind them. 

“We’re taking a tram to the studio, I don’t feel like going on foot today, besides, it will give us more time to take additional photos.” The Prince hardly looked up as he walked down the corridor toward the elevators. 

“Yes, Master Zarbon.” Raditz wore a neutral face as they walked, he kept about a foot and a half behind the older individual, and he looked dead ahead. 

The two exited the lift at the main floor and continued toward the travel terminals. Once at the tram, they loaded in, stood side-by-side and waited. Zarbon leaned again the wall to brace himself for the launch. Raditz didn’t budge when the vehicle took off. 

The trip went by without so much as a word to each other in public, Zarbon kept to himself and his scheduling. Raditz looked about, but in a modest manner, as to not draw too much notice. 

A loud ding drew their attention to the door; they exited the tram and continued on their way. Raditz had never been in this sector before and he wondered about the area. The Saiyan didn’t frequently leave the base; he had no reason to do so outside of missions. 

After just a few moments of the two walking they arrived at an unmarked building. Zarbon proceeded to punch in a code without even looking at the pad. He waited to hear the hum and moved forward, the automatic door slid open for the men. 

Raditz was astounded at how effortlessly Zarbon executed his movements. The elite warrior walked along the winding path as if he owned the place, as if he had it done it a million times before. 

“Raditz, open the cupboard to your right and pull out the equipment for me. I’ll open the door for you.” They stopped at the end of the hall as Zarbon spoke. 

Raditz did as directed; he lifted the latch of the large locker, opened it up and grabbed a small, silver orb out. The cadet eyed the object a bit before he realized that Zarbon was waiting for him on the other side of the hallway; he sprinted to his Master and into the room.

Zarbon followed after the youth and closed the door behind the two of them, making sure to lock it. The lights automatically flickered to life, illuminating the room. 

Raditz stared with awe at the large space that surrounded him, he wasn’t used to seeing such props. Inside the room hung several racks of clothing, many couches and chairs. Pillows, blankets, and sheets were organized neatly along the walls. 

“Wow, Master Zarbon. You sure have a lot of stuff here, don’t you?” Raditz didn’t look at his master as he spoke; he was far too busy exploring. 

The Prince scoffed a bit as he handed some fresh clothes to his cadet. “This isn’t just my place, dear boy, but thank you. Now get changed so we can begin!” The teal warrior patted Raditz on the shoulder lightly, for encouragement. 

With a laugh, the Saiyan nodded and set the garments down on a table. He stripped down to his bare nothings and began to redress, unaware of the eyes on his plump backside. 

“I’ve never worn an outfit like this one, I typically only wear the Saiyan battle armor. Is this special, Master Zarbon?” Raditz finished dressing himself and turned to look at his superior. 

Zarbon smiled and nodded a bit as he wandered over while fidgeting with the spherical machine from before. “Ah yes, it’s a Gi, my boy! It’s for comfort, breathability, and it looks wonderful on you to top it off.” 

As the Prince finished his words he released the mechanical ball and it whirred to life, lifting into the air with a hum and a click. Raditz couldn’t help himself, he backed away, hissed, and lowed himself a bit; the Saiyan’s tail frizzed out to the tip. CLICK

The teal warrior just stared down at the cowering and snarling cadet and laughed. “Dear boy! Relax, this is just a spherecorder! I promise that it won’t hurt you.” 

Raditz felt a tad foolish as he rose back to his standing position. The youth’s cheeks were a deep red as he attempted to wrap his tail, to no avail. “Sorry, Master Zarbon…” CLICK

“Worry not, now why don’t you step on the mat over there and begin your regular stretching? Just pretend like I’m not here for now, I’ll continue to instruct you at a later point.” The Prince leaned back against the table that the cadet had placed his armor on before hand. 

Raditz nodded to his Master and did as he was asked. The raven-haired individual wandered to the mat and began to stretch his limbs. He started with his arms, lifting them above his head to work out his shoulders. CLICK 

“Make sure to flex while you’re at it, Raditz. Don’t look at me though, I am not here, remember?” Zarbon smirked a bit as he gave a light chuckle.

The Saiyan did his best not to look over at his Master; he just gave a slight nod in response. He flowed into the next stretch with ease, flexing his biceps, triceps, and deltoids. CLICK 

“Remove the top and repeat the flexes.” Zarbon suddenly had a cup of caffeinated liquid; it tantalized the Saiyan’s nostrils. 

With one swift moment, the shirt of the gi was on the floor. CLICK Raditz went right back to his flexes, although his mind wandered to his facial expressions. The adolescent thought about what types of faces he should be making while posing for the photos. 

Just as Raditz turned his head to ask his Master about his expressions, the small recorder flew directly in his visage. CLICK He bore a stern look, but decided not to trouble his superior with trivial questions. He figured that if something needed changing, he would be told. 

“Let us try some of those relaxation and meditation poses next, Raditz. Oh, and try looking into the spherecorder again, that shot turned out lovely… Smoldering.” Zarbon didn’t bother to look up from his pad; he was far too busy manipulating the bot.

With another nod, the youth bent at the waist and reached for his bare toes. CLICK CLICK CLICK He slowly lowered himself into a squat, his arms stretched out before him. CLICK The Saiyan then raised his arms upwards and assumed a stance called ‘chair’. CLICK 

From there he turned and balanced himself on one leg to hold a position called ‘twisted chair’. CLICK Raditz stood up, still posed on one leg and bent at the waist, then lifted his other leg up behind and suspended it in the air; he didn’t have a hint of instability about him. CLICK 

“Lovely, Raditz. We’ll continue with these poses for a while longer, then we’ll move into forms, and finally attacks. I’m going to be feeding you later for all of your efforts. Worry not, my boy.” The teal warrior smiled a bit as he continued to stare down at his tablet.

With a nod, Raditz complied and continued with his various stretches, poses, and fighting styles. Many CLICKs were heard throughout the entire photo shoot. Zarbon gave his pet orders, which the cadet followed without faltering. 

“Good job, Raditz, that will do it for today. I will make sure to go through and edit the ones I like, then send them over to you. For now, let’s get you back to my place for a large meal. Sound good?” The Prince headed for the door and turned on his heel to smile at his subordinate. 

Raditz perked up when he heard the mention of food. “That sounds absolutely wonderful, Master Zarbon!” He smiled wide and followed after the older individual. 

The two left the building together and headed back to the Prince’s domicile; the trip seemed twice as long to the youth. On the way, Zarbon edited and posted several photos up to a database that he knew others with similar ‘interests’ had access to. The responses to the pictures were almost immediate; everyone wanted to know more about the ‘tame’ Saiyan. 

Zarbon gave a slight smirk as the comments rolled in, remarks such as: “Would you look at that ass? What I wouldn’t give to play with that toy!” and, “Mmm, can’t wait till this one is on the market, Zarbon, keep me updated!” also, “That hair will come in handy when he’s bent over, PLEASE tell me he’s not broken in yet… I call dibs~” 

Raditz noticed his Master’s amused face and decided to return the gesture with a small smile of his own, thinking nothing of it. The Prince grinned back and continued on with his devious work, Raditz being none the wiser.


	8. The Trouble With Trictic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter of Fairy Tails Don't Exist, Raditz runs into some troubles in the halls. Who exactly is this familiar soldier and what does he want from the young Saiyan? Why does he continue to bother him with his ridiculous chatter and awkward statements? What will Master Zarbon do about this troublesome individual? And will Prince Vegeta ever learn patience?? Find out in this chapter of Fairy Tails Don't Exist- The Trouble With Trictic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story about Raditz and his struggles. It may be considered OOC or an AU. I do not support abuse, child-abuse, sexual abuse, rape, pedophilia, self-harm, drug/alcohol abuse, torture of any kind, or manipulation of any kind. Please do not contact me about the contents of my story unless it pertains to the story line itself, friendly/encouraging comments are always welcome. *NON-CANON*
> 
> This is part of a collaborative project with Over8000's story "You Can Break Me But You Can't Take My Pride". My story pertains to Raditz POV during his childhood, adolescents, and early adulthood.

It was a few days after the photo shoot and Raditz had finally received the completed products. He truly enjoyed looking at the finished pieces; his Master Zarbon did a good job with the editing. 

The young Saiyan sat alone in his domicile as he swiped through the pictures and fiddled with his recently mangled hair. After a few moments his alarm on his pad warned him that he had to get up and go. With a sigh, he pushed himself up from the table, and put his tablet into his breast pocket. 

Raditz turned the gravity and heat down before he headed out the door. Once out of the small room, he bore a stern face and stood tall. The young warrior walked down the hallway and toward his master’s quarters. 

It wasn’t long before he started to pass by other cadets and soldiers of higher status. For the most part people left him alone, although he got the occasional glare or sneer. Raditz had to remind himself that he was a Saiyan and the prejudice here was strong, that’s all. 

“Raditz.” A voice ripped the youth from his own head; his eyes darted around for the source.

“Behind you, silly boy.” 

The tall cadet turned around with haste to see Lord Trictic standing before him. A flush covered his face, but he quickly remembered his place and saluted his superior. 

“Lord Trictic! Apologies, for my confusion.” He leaned over to give the Elite a slight bow and he could feel his tail threatening to break from its holster. 

The reptilian man grinned at the bent boy before him. “At ease. Such a pleasure running into you out here in the halls, I just got finished admiring your photographs.”

As Raditz stood back up he swallowed what seemed to be a cold ball in his throat. He refused to meet his superior’s gaze, but gave a courteous nod. “Oh, thank you, Lord Trictic.”

“Oh, but of course, Raditz. I truly enjoy your figure and would love to see even more of it sometime. Perhaps I could convince you to come show off at my private quarters? I would pay you no doubt.” Trictic’s sickly yellow-green slit eyes flitted back and forth over the youth, as he attempted to get a sense of his emotions.   
“Oh well uh…” Raditz’ mind raced for a moment before he remembered his Master’s request to only speak to Masters/Mistresses in his presence. 

“Hm? Oh trust me, boy, you will be handsomely rewarded, no need to be so hesitant about your reply. What time shall I put you in my schedule for?” Trictic leaned in toward the youth, which caused the cadet to back away.

“Lord Trictic, I am in a hurry right now, I uh, I’ll have my Master send you the details, okay? I bid you a farewell!” Raditz gave a quick and courteous bow once more before turning to leave.

The Elite gritted his pointed teeth and followed after the younger individual with annoying persistence. “Now now, Raditz, where could you possibly be going in such a hurry? Surely you’ve some time to come back to my place. I’ve some of that Sugar Berry Wine that you’re so fond of. We could pour some glasses, get you out of that horrid armor… Maybe into my bed.” 

Raditz could feel and hear his heart beating in his ears at this point, the whole situation had to end before his head exploded off his shoulders. “N-no thank you, Lord Trictic! I really have to get to my Master Zarbon, he is waiting for me and he doesn’t like to be kept waiting, he will be furious if I’m late.” 

“Ohh, just think about it! You and me, some fuzzy, fizzy wine, and our bodies entangled. My dear boy, I want to see every inch of you, taste and feel all of you. I WILL experience you, Raditz!” Trictic followed along with the young cadet as he hastily walked toward the elevators.

Raditz prayed to reach the lifts before the Elite decided to take matters into his own hands. He knew that if his superior really wanted to drag him away, there wasn’t much he could do to fight it. “L-Lord Trictic! Please, I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!” The Saiyan was so flustered that he didn’t even notice the tears that welled up in his eyes. 

“Surely you do, I don’t doubt that Zarbon has dipped into you already, I know I would have! Regardless of that oaf, I will put myself inside you, although you may not enjoy it much… They never do.” Trictic whispered his last words into Raditz’ ear menacingly. 

With the Elite’s last words, Raditz ran to the elevators and slammed the controls to call for one of the cars to come down. His tears raced down his face as he jammed his finger against the button repeatedly. “Please stop! Go away and leave me alone!!” 

There was silence for a brief moment, the cadet stood there and shook. He jumped slightly when there was a DING that drew his attention to the opening door. Raditz ran onto the lift and looked back to see that Trictic was gone, he was alone. 

The doors slammed shut and he sighed, sliding down to his bottom to sob into his hands. The youth felt overwhelmed by what had just transpired. Another DING caught his attention; the elevator begged him to choose his destination. 

With a sniffle and a huff, he pushed himself up onto his feet. With a ‘click’ he choose Zarbon’s level, the second to the top. It would be another moment before he reached his safe haven, but he was alone for now.  
After a few minutes he reached his destination, the cadet punched his Master’s code in furiously. There was a part of the youth that still feared he was being followed, despite coming up alone. 

The door unlatched and opened for him and he burst into the domicile with a slight flail. “M-Master Zarbon!”

The teal Prince stood at his counter in a full length, plush robe. The superior stopped stirring his beverage when he heard Raditz’ frantic call. “What is it, my boy? I’m right here.” He gave the youth a concerned look and blinked a few times. 

“Oh, thank the Gods… Master Zarbon, th-that Lord Trictic was following me. And he was making all these weird comments about what he wants to do to me!” The young Saiyan began to pace in front of the door that he had just entered. 

Zarbon set down the spoon that was in his hand, turned to face his student, and opened his mouth slightly whilst he listened. “Are you kidding me? I specifically warned Trictic away from you! Who does he think he is?”

The Prince stopped himself and examined Raditz’ behavior before he walked over to him. He placed one gentle hand on the Saiyan’s cheek and stroked lightly. “Now now, my boy. He isn’t here and I won’t let him hurt you. Why don’t you tell me exactly what he said? You poor dear…”

“He-he said that he wanted to taste me and put himself inside me and that I wouldn’t enjoy it and that you have probably done that to me already anyways! But… Wait, Master Zarbon? Does Lord Trictic wish to have sex with me? Is that what he’s going on about?” Another touch from his Master calmed him once more. He sighed happily, closed his eyes, and waited for his superior’s response.

“It would seem that way, my boy. But worry not, I WILL be having a discussion with him on this matter. No one stalks my boy through the halls and tortures him with invasive and personal questions! Why don’t you help yourself to the spread on the table while I take care of this matter? Just relax for now, you’re safe with me.” Zarbon lightly patted his shoulder, grabbed his tablet, and headed off toward the bedroom in a huff. 

Raditz did just as he was instructed to; he ate. The youth filled his mouth and his plate with various pastries, tarts, meats, fruits, breads, and gelatin-like substances. Instead of lying down on the couch this time, he sat at the table as he should, and gorged himself. 

In the bedroom, the Prince keyed in Trictic’s frequency with a fury about him. He heard one beep, two, three then… “Oh, I wondered how long it would take you to call me, Zarby~” Trictic’s voice mused through Zarbon’s tablet. 

“Trictic, you snake! How DARE you come anywhere near my protégé? I specifically warned you away from him, and yet he comes to me shaking like a leaf and telling me all about your little chat. Give me one reason not to get you banned from the parties, Trictic, ONE!” Zarbon shouted into his pad’s microphone, he could barely contain his fury. 

There was a brief moment of silence and the Prince wasn’t all that sure if he was still connected or not. “Zarby, I wasn’t aware that we couldn’t have a simple conversation. I just wanted him to give me a better look, I even offered him compensation for his time and efforts.” 

“You know damn well that nothing goes on with him without me present, and he’s not even on the market yet. You’ve ruined ANY chance you’ve ever had at getting anywhere near him, just so you know. Also, if you’ve spoiled my pet, you’re going to pay for it, Trictic! I will be speaking to Zunni and Apri about this matter, you can bet on that.”

Before Trictic could retort, Zarbon severed the connection with him and tossed the pad onto the bed. He sighed and sat down for a moment to think over everything he said to the Elite. “Damn him…”

After a few moments Zarbon came out from his room to find the Saiyan still eating. He smiled and went back to his now cold beverage and proceeded to pour it down the drain. “Trictic won’t be coming near you any more, alright?”

“Mhm!” Raditz nodded a bit, but didn’t speak out right. 

“Try chewing, I hear it’s all the rage right now.” The Prince laughed and started to make another drink for himself. 

The youth swallowed and laughed a bit, he nearly choked on the dried breads. “Master Zarbon, you’re hilarious! So uh, what’s up for today? Training, right?”

“Yes, training. Finish your food and I’ll get ready for our day. Luckily Lord Frieza is off on a vacation so I won’t be hounded too terribly today.” The Prince looked at his student as he turned to leave and noticed something off about him. Without a moment’s hesitation he approached and lifted his hair with a puzzled expression on his face.

“My dear boy, what ever happened to your hair?”

“Huh? Oh… The Ginyu Force was messing with us again, Recoome lopped a bunch off claiming it was for Guldo. Does it look that awful?” Raditz looked back at his Master with worry plain on his face.

“Damn those Ginyus… I’ll have to take you in and get it touched up. Let us worry about it after training then, shall we?” With his last words he sauntered away with his new mug of steaming hot tea. Raditz just nodded in response. 

Zarbon readied himself for the day ahead, finished his beverage, and checked his schedule a few times. His mind wandered to Trictic and he realized that he wouldn’t be able to stop worrying about it until it was dealt with. 

“Raditz, from now on when we arrange a training day, you will wait for me at your apartment, understood?” The Prince stood over the youth and stared down at him as he awaited his response. 

“Hm? Alright, Master Zarbon, but why?” The cadet tilted his head out of curiosity.

“Just until this Trictic business is taken care of, I do not need him following you about any longer. Let’s not take any unnecessary risks, alright?” He leaned down and patted the adolescent’s cheek. 

“Yes, Master Zarbon.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two individuals went off to train for the day, after all, Zarbon was Raditz’ Master and he had to keep up that image. The Price did want to train the youth regardless of his other intentions; he had high hopes for him. 

“Alright Raditz, remember what I said about training, I will meet you at your place! I’ll send you a reminder in the morning so that you don’t forget, I do not need a repeat of today happening, alright?” The older individual wiped himself down with a cloth as he spoke and watched his student. 

“Alright, I mean.. Yes, Master Zarbon!” Raditz attempted to catch his breath while he leaned over, hands on his knees for balance. 

Just as the two were headed off to the showers they heard a tablet ding and both instinctually reached for their pads. To their surprise it was Raditz’ that had gone off. 

“Do you mind if I check this, Master Zarbon?”

“No no, go ahead. I will meet you in the showers, try not to be too long though, Raditz.” The Prince turned on his heel and sauntered off toward the porcelain halls.

The youth looked over the message with haste and determined the sender to be Nappa: “Raditz, Prince Vegeta and I are going to the mess hall in about an hour, number 3. Wanted to know if you were going to be meeting us. Write back soon, Nappa.”

With a quick smile, Raditz set his thumbs to work to respond: “Hey, Nappa! Allow me to inquire with Master Zarbon on our schedule and I’ll get back to you when I’m done with my shower. It sounds pretty likely though, so plan on me being there! See you both soon, Raditz.”

Without waiting for a response he shoved the pad into his bag and ran into the showers. He stripped off his armor once inside, wrapped a towel around his waist, and searched for his Master in the steam. 

It didn’t take the cadet long to find his teacher and when he did he hung up his towel and bag on a hook to join him in the hot water. “Sorry about the wait, Master Zarbon.”

“Hm? Oh, worry not, my boy. I just started anyways. Who was that?” The teal individual unraveled his green braid and began to soak his hair, closing his eyes as he did so. 

“It was Nappa actually, he and Vegeta want me to join them for lunch in about an hour or so, is that alright with you? Master?” 

Zarbon moaned as he let the hot liquid slide over his body, then he sighed and opened his eyes once more. “If you really want to, will you be returning to me afterward?”

“If that is your wish, Master Zarbon.” Raditz took any opportunity he could to eye his superior, but he didn’t dare look when he thought he may be caught. 

The youth’s cheeks glowed bright with embarrassment as his mind wandered to his Master’s naked form. He quickly turned his back to the other and pretended to be rinsing a different part of himself. 

“Yes, that is fine then, just be hasty about it. I wish to discuss further photo shoot plans with you.” Zarbon played it off as if he didn’t notice his subordinate’s actions, but he did, of course. 

“Yes, Master Zarbon!” With those last words, Raditz began to wash himself vigorously. He soaped up every inch of his form and even stroked down his tail until it was covered in suds. 

Soon enough the longhaired youth was finished and rushing to get dressed in his fresh and clean armor. The Saiyan backed himself up under a hair dryer while he pulled out his pad to see if Nappa had replied. Sure enough, his comrade had responded to him. 

“Oh, you’re still with Princess Twinkletoes?? Well, hurry it up, we’re hungry and we don’t want to be waiting on your ass, Raditz! P.S. This is Prince Vegeta, so you BETTER hurry, or else I’ll hurt you! P.P.S. Sorry about Vegeta, Raditz. See you soon, Nappa.” 

Raditz laughed a bit before he tossed his tablet off to the side and finished drying his hair. “That little jerk…”


	9. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter of Fairy Tails Don't Exist, Raditz finds himself the recipient of some unwanted attention. What does the stranger want from him? Will the long-haired youth make it out of his predicament unscathed? And is Nappa finally going bald?? Find out in this chapter of Fairy Tails Don't Exist- The Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story about Raditz and his struggles. It may be considered OOC or an AU. I do not support abuse, child-abuse, sexual abuse, rape, pedophilia, self-harm, drug/alcohol abuse, torture of any kind, or manipulation of any kind. Please do not contact me about the contents of my story unless it pertains to the story line itself, friendly/encouraging comments are always welcome. *NON-CANON*
> 
> This is part of a collaborative project with Over8000's story "You Can Break Me But You Can't Take My Pride". My story pertains to Raditz POV during his childhood, adolescents, and early adulthood.

The youth set off toward the cafeteria with haste, he knew that his Prince of all Saiyans would be upset if he was late. Luckily for him, he was right around the corner from dining hall three, because his hair had taken him longer than he had expected. 

Just as Raditz rounded the corner he slammed right into the back of someone. He winced, backed up, and hesitantly looked up to see who he had ran into. “Oh thank goodness, Nappa!”

“Oh, hey there, Raditz. What’s with the rush? Meeting with someone? Hahaha!” The larger Saiyan wrapped an arm around the back of the youth’s neck and pulled him in towards his armpit, giving him a noogie. 

“Ugh, gross, Nappa! You smell awful… Have you bothered to shower in the past year?” He teased his superior in a playful manner, a smile plain across his face. 

“Aww, hey. Ya hurt Nappa’s feelings.” The older male let the cadet go and clapped him on the back once while grinning.

“Are you through with screwing around? I’m starving to death and all you two can do is act like complete fools in public! Let’s go eat before the Ginyus show up and ruin this for me.” Vegeta huffed, folded his arms across his chest, and glared up at the two older soldiers. 

“Alright Vegeta, calm down. After you, your highness!” Raditz held out one hand so that the Prince could walk in ahead of them.

The smallest Saiyan glared up at the adolescent before he walked in, followed by his subjects. Vegeta did a quick intake of who was in the room, he didn’t see the Ginyu Force, so he relaxed a bit. 

Within seconds the three were standing in line with trays in their hands. They all stood close to each other and kept an eye out, just in case someone decided that they wanted to try to start something with them.

Surprisingly enough, the three Saiyans made it through the line and to a table without a single incident, one for the record books for sure. Nappa sat on the outside, Raditz on the inside, and Vegeta in the center.

“Why am I always in the middle? It’s like you two are trying to kill me.” The Prince whined and pushed his elbows out to make more room for himself. 

Raditz rolled his eyes a bit and scooted over for the younger male. “You’re not always in the middle! There, better?” He sighed before he started in on his meal.

“Don’t move too far away from him, Raditz. We sit this close for safety, you remember last time? Your hair…” Nappa glanced at him while taking a bite of his own food.

The cadet didn’t hear a word from Nappa though; he was far too busy locking eyes with a predator. The youth stared at Lord Trictic, fear gripped his innards like nothing he had ever experienced before. 

Without any notice, Raditz stood up and bolted from the table, scrambling over the top of it. He launched himself clear over a fellow soldier, landed on the ground and took off running out the door and down the hall. 

Nappa and Vegeta sat for a moment, more confused then they had ever been. They only followed when they noticed an Elite soldier take off after their fellow Saiyan. 

The longhaired cadet ran as fast and hard as he could down the corridor. His chest heaved with fear and panic. He could hardly think, but he knew he had to get to his Master. For a brief moment he looked back, and he regretted it immediately. 

Lord Trictic was on Raditz’ heels, he was just as fast and extremely determined to catch the youth. The Elite grinned wildly and exuded his slimy, green venom from his teeth. “Come here, boy!”

“St-stay away from me! GET AWAY!”

Raditz rounded a corner and nearly slammed into the far wall. He slipped, fell to one knee, and winced a bit. Just as he crashed to the floor, Trictic flew over the youth in a desperate act to tackle him, but missed by inches and made contact with the wall. 

The reptilian man pushed himself off the surface and landed in the Saiyan’s direct path, blocking him. Without hesitation, the young cadet turned and ran back the opposite direction.

“PLEASE NO!”

Nappa and the Prince had just caught up in time to see Raditz rush past them and down another hall, followed by Trictic, yet again. 

“Damnit! What the hell is going on?” The Commander growled and continued his sprint after the two.

“Help me!” The youth closed his eyes as he ran, tears whipped down his cheeks and off into the distance behind him. Just as he opened them again, he spotted his safety. 

“MASTER ZARBON!” Raditz pushed himself to run harder and straight into the confused Prince’s arms.

“My boy, what’s? Huh?” The teal warrior looked up to see the Elite come to a sliding halt before them, his nails screeching across the linoleum floor. 

“Trictic! I can NOT believe what I am seeing right now! Are you seriously chasing this poor boy? I warned you… Ah!”

Just as Zarbon began to speak to the reptilian male, he disappeared into a shadow. The Prince clicked his scouter, but couldn’t get a reading on his location. “Damn him…” 

Not a moment later Nappa, followed by the little Prince, came rushing up. The large man looked at the situation and glared at Zarbon with an intense fury. “You, what the HELL?!” 

Raditz began to cry, he fell to his knees and clutched his Master’s cape in his hands. The sight was too much for Vegeta to handle, he looked away, but still listened intently.

“Nappa, your guess is as good as mine right now! Raditz just got to me and Trictic left without a word, of course.” Frieza’s right hand man looked down at his student and cringed, uncertain of what to do with the boy. 

“Oh God, Master Zarbon! I thought I was going to die, I thought he was going to kill me and that I would never see any of you ever again!! Why-y-y-y? Why did he chase me like that?” The longhaired adolescent was nearly incomprehensible at this point, his sobs loud and powerful. 

The Saiyan Commander gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. “Raditz, get a hold of yourself, man! We’re in public…” He hated to be so harsh, but he could almost sense a crowd coming and he definitely didn’t want people to see the youth in this manner.

Zarbon leaned down and patted Raditz’ head gently, giving him a small smile. “You’re safe now, don’t worry about that Trictic, he won’t EVER bother you again. I swear it.”

The cadet smiled, nodded, and stood up before people started to gather; he still sniffled, whimpered, and shook. 

Vegeta finally spoke up, feeling a little less awkward now. “What the hell happened? Why was that Elite chasing him?”

“Not now Vegeta, but that is a good question… Care to fill me in, Zarbon?” Nappa glowered at the teal warrior, his distain for the man clear as Frieza’s rule. Vegeta gave the largest Saiyan a glare, but decided to keep his mouth shut for the time being. 

“I wouldn’t know… But worry not, Nappa, I will be having a word with him about it, and then some.” He flipped his braid and looked away from the Commander, an obvious dismissal. 

“Raditz, did he hurt you? Did he touch you at all?” Zarbon looked the youth over briefly before he stared into his eyes and awaited his answer.

“No, Master Zarbon. I was too fast… I’m lucky that I have long legs, I guess.” The cadet gave a weak smile, in hopes of cheering himself and everyone else up; it failed.

Nappa grunted and folded his hulking arms across his chest, still unhappy about what had transpired. “What now? Since he isn’t hurt he doesn’t have to go to medical, but he most definitely isn’t going back with you!”

The teal Prince sighed a bit and looked at Nappa with annoyance. “Fine, but I will walk him back, I do not think you’re any match for Trictic, Nappa.” 

“He may not be, but I am!” Vegeta boasted, smirked a bit and placed his balled up fists on his hips. 

“Hmph, fine, have it your way. Raditz, call me when you get back. I want to make sure that you are safe and sound in your home. Your safety is what is most important to me, my boy.” Zarbon looked at his student and gave a brief smile before he patted his shoulder gently.

“Yes, Master Zarbon. As soon as I get home.” He gave his superior a slight bow before he left with his fellow Saiyans. The youth looked back briefly to see his Master waving, he returned the gesture before anyone else could see.

It didn’t take the three long to return home and as soon as they were in the door, Nappa was practically on top of Raditz with questions. “What the hell was that all about? Who is this Trictic guy and why is he chasing you all over the damned base?” 

“Oh, come on, Nappa! We just got back, can’t we talk about this later, when there aren’t other ears listening in, especially?” The adolescent nearly whined his request to the behemoth of a Commander.

“Oh what the hell! Why does everyone treat me like a child? Whatever you two have to bitch about, you can bitch about here and now, in front of me!” The young Prince stomped his foot to the ground, lashed his tail with anger, and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Vegeta, don’t say bitch… and not right now, Vegeta! Raditz, we’re talking about this right here and now. Why was he chasing you? And what’s Zarbon’s involvement with it?” Nappa folded his arms across his chest and gave the longhaired youth a glare.

“Master Zarbon wasn’t involved at all!”

“Stop treating me like a damned child, Nappa! I’m an Elite warrior, I’ve leveled whole civilizations, committed genocide, eaten the flesh of my enemies! I am your Prince and I demand to be treated with respect, this instant!” Vegeta nearly screeched his orders at the two older Saiyans, as if they couldn’t hear him. 

“JUST SHUT UP ALREADY, VEGETA!” Raditz blurted out his words before thinking, he immediately regretted them. 

Without a moments notice, Vegeta slammed his fist into the adolescent’s stomach and dropped him to his knees. “How DARE you speak to me that way? I am your Prince and you will obey me…”

Nappa slammed his hand down on the young Prince’s shoulder and yanked him back away from their comrade. He nearly threw the youngest Saiyan away as he knelt to check on their companion. “God damn it, Vegeta! Are you alright, Raditz?”

Raditz gasped for breath and clenched his stomach with one hand as the other held him up as best it could. Before long he slammed his head against the floor and heaved. A few tears puddle beneath him and gathered with his vomit. “N-no…”

“Vegeta, Raditz… No more of this! You two have to realize that it is us against the UNIVERSE! Do you not get that? We are all we have, this is it guys… We can’t just attack each other; we can’t just hide from each other. If we don’t pull together to fight, we’ll be taken out one by one and there will be no more Saiyans. Promise me, both of you promise me you’ll strive to keep us together. Because, Raditz, as much as you don’t like it, he’s our BEST shot at taking Frieza down. And Vegeta, as much as you don’t like it, he does a lot for you and without him you wouldn’t be groomed or have hot meals. So, no more of this mindless arguing and hurting each other, got it? You two want to fight, do it in the training rooms.” Nappa looked at the two of them and awaited their responses. 

“Tch, fine. But I still deserve my respect…” Vegeta folded his arms across his chest once more, his signature move.

At this point, Raditz had finally caught his breath, but he only nodded while he pushed himself to his feet. Once up he headed toward the restroom to grab a towel and rinse his mouth. He returned and wiped down the floor, tossing the cloth into a hamper. “What now?”

“Well, you’re going to tell me about what happened. Prince Vegeta, why don’t you go eat for a bit? You can help yourself to anything in the fridge, go on.” Nappa nodded toward the small kitchenette in hopes that the youngest Saiyan wouldn’t find offence. 

“Huh? You’re still trying to- Ugh, fine! But I don’t want to hear complaining when I eat everything, remember, you told me I could!” Vegeta stomped off in a huff, his tail unwrapped and frizzed out while lashing in an angry manner. 

Nappa grabbed Raditz by the arm and pulled the youth into the tiny bathroom with him. Once inside he closed the door, locked it, and turned the water on. “Start talking, and keep it down.”

“Lord Trictic and I met at a party, Master Zarbon had ordered me not to speak with any Lords or Ladies without him present and when I told him this, he got all pissy with me.” Raditz glanced off to the side and backed away, he felt rather uncomfortable in the tight area.

Nappa folded his arms over his chest and glared down at the adolescent, urging him to continue. “Aaaand?”

“And what? Yeesh, Nappa… He wanted to know more about Saiyans, that’s all. He asked questions about our race and how much pain they can handle or some shit. How the hell should I know what the damned pervert wanted? I did my best to avoid him and eat my hard earned food…” Raditz pushed his back side up against the small sink and winced when it groaned under his weight.

The Saiyan Commander growled a bit and scratched at the top of his head. “Ya know, Radz, he coulda looked that shit up on his own, instead of talkin to you about it. But, I’m sure you already knew that… Not like you can really just tell a first class Elite to fuck off and leave ya alone. Ah damnit…” 

After a long and uncomfortable silence, Raditz sighed and looked up at his superior. The youth bore a look that could rip hearts out, and it nearly did so to Nappa. 

“Ah hell, listen, we’re it now. I know, I know! You’ve heard me say this a million times, Radz, but it’s the truth. You, me, and the brat are all that are left now, and if we want the Saiyan race to continue on, we gotta work together. Us against the Galaxy! Right?” 

Nappa held out his large and calloused hand to the younger Saiyan as a peace offering, his arm in a ninety-degree angle and waiting. 

Raditz smiled up at him and grabbed his hand firmly and yanked the Commander close to him. They touched foreheads briefly, and then slammed their heads together before backing away from one another. 

“Us against the Galaxy, Napz… always.” Raditz cleared his throat a bit and blushed, looking away.

“Hey, Nappa? Mind if I stop by the med center tomorrow to talk to Doctor Berra?”

“Huh? What for? Ohhh, you wanna ask her out, Radz?” The hulking warrior elbowed his subordinate in the bicep and chuckled gruffly. 

The younger individual lit up a bright red before he shook his hands and head. He cleared his throat and adverted his gaze briefly. “N-no nothing like that, Nappa… I’ve been having troubles with my tail and I was wondering if maybe, maybe she could take a look at it and- Well, I don’t even really know… I have hopes that maybe she can figure it the fuck out, it’s really annoying me.”

“Oh, huh. Well, as long as it’s coming out of your pocket and you can still pay for your half of Vegeta’s supplement drinks, I don’t see why not. Just uh, make sure you don’t do what you did to her last time!” Nappa burst out into roaring laughter, his arms wrapped around his stomach for a dramatic flair. 

“Oh, ha-fuckin-ha, Nappa! It was an accident, and if Vegeta hadn’t of put hot sauce on my hands… I-I wouldn’t of gotten it all over my prick and balls. Man, she didn’t even blink when it happened though, she just accepted that I blew a load all over her hands… It was so humiliating.” 

“Well, she did say she had experienced that before, from what you told me when you got back. It doesn’t surprise me, consider where that poor Yum-Yum works! Aww, poor Yum-Yum.” 

With that, Raditz shook his head, rolled his eyes, and walked out of the bathroom with a light chuckle. He was surprised to see that Vegeta wasn’t listening at the door, but that he was doing as requested. 

“Who wants Dish for dinner?”

Nappa and Vegeta perked up immediately, rushing over to Raditz. They both nodded, hope filling their eyes as they heard the promise of their all time favorite meal mentioned. 

And everyone forgot to turn off the bathroom sink, effectively wasting their allotted water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTICE* To any and all reading my other Fanfic, Painful Love, I apologize for the delay in updates. Since I am writing this fanfiction at the same time as Over8000 is theirs, I need to keep up with their pace and maintain the timeline. I hope to be able to put the next chapter of it up soon, seeing as I've already started it, it shouldn't be much longer. 
> 
> P.S. Thank you to all my followers for supporting me so far, you are all very much appreciated and recognized! I KNOW my other story is for my popular than this one, but this is my main focus despite views/kudos. Thanks again~


	10. The Good Doctor/Getting Crushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter of Fairy Tails Don't Exist, Raditz finds himself in the medical center, talking to one Dr. Berra. Who is this mysterious woman? Why is the young cadet so friendly with her? And what about her makes him open so much about his past and people? Find out in this chapter of Fairy Tails Don't Exist- The Good Doctor/Getting Crushed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story about Raditz and his struggles. It may be considered OOC or an AU. I do not support abuse, child-abuse, sexual abuse, rape, pedophilia, self-harm, drug/alcohol abuse, torture of any kind, or manipulation of any kind. Please do not contact me about the contents of my story unless it pertains to the story line itself, friendly/encouraging comments are always welcome. *NON-CANON*
> 
> This is part of a collaborative project with Over8000's story "You Can Break Me But You Can't Take My Pride". My story pertains to Raditz POV during his childhood, adolescents, and early adulthood.

***______________________________________________________________________***

**Credit** : The Saiyan Language belongs to **MegaKat** , any words used here can be found in the Saiyan Language Dictionary-Glossary.

 

**Words used in this chapter:**

**Da’ja** : Grandfather

**Ja’ta** : Father

**Br’at** : Child

**Tapa** : Fuck

***______________________________________________________________________***

****

****

**_“HSSSSSSSSSSS_**. ** _”_**

Doctor Berra stood upright as she looked at the adolescent before her, shocked by the sudden outburst from him. She still held his tail with one hand, but released it to jot down a few notes on her tablet.

“That area seems very sensitive, I apologize if I hurt you at all, Raditz. Hm…”

The Saiyan shook his head before he allowed his tail to relax and slowly waved it from side to side. He kept his gaze adverted for the time being, on account that a beautiful woman had touched one of his most sensitive appendages. The youth could feel his arousal growing with every passing moment and fought his hardest to keep it tamed, but it was a losing battle.

Doctor Berra stood about five feet tall, had cherry red skin, a mouth full of pointed teeth, and mid-length straight black hair that almost always remained in a bun, which made her angular features more noticeable.

The kind physician pretended not to notice her patient’s issue as she leaned her backside up against a rolling tray that was currently in a locked position.

“Well, why don’t you tell me a bit about how and when this started? Then we’ll get into your symptoms. Sound good?”

Raditz nodded in response to her and sat back down on the medical bed. His mind wandered back to his childhood for a moment. The longhaired Saiyan pushed his eyebrows together, wrinkled his nose, waved his tail a bit more, and leaned forward placing his chin on a balled up fist to think.

“I don’t think I remember how it happened exactly, I’ve had so many injuries to my tail that it’s not even funny!” Raditz sighed. “It has permanent kinks and little to no feeling towards the end, err, tip I mean.”

“Alright, why don’t you tell me about the very first incident you can recall? Maybe that will give us some sort of clue as to how it _started_.” Berra looked up at her patient through tired eyes and a few loose strands of hair that had slipped from the bun.

There was a moment of silence as the warrior stared at her with a serious expression. “Mmm-well, the very first time I remember my tail getting hurt was with my Da’ja, er- Grand father, if you will.” He rolled his eyes in a playful manner.

He adverted his gaze once more; a frown clear on his face as the unpleasant memory wormed its way through his head and managed to manifest itself into a shudder. He growled as the hair on his body lifted involuntarily.

“If this is too har-“

“No!” Raditz cut her off, a bit harsher than he meant to. His gaze returned to hers and his eyes softened once more, that innocence returning to him.

“Sorry, Dr. Berra. I can do this though, it’s not that big of a deal, I promise.” He nodded once to reassure her and smiled to add his odd charm along with it.

“As I said, it was my grandfather. He wasn’t the nicest person at times; he was a male Saiyan, and a Commander to boot. He personally trained me till I was about four or five. His training regimen was tough and if I cried it just got harder.” Raditz broke to swallow a lump in his throat; he could feel his mouth drying from the uncomfortable and foreign topic.

The doctor just nodded to encourage him to continue on. He just happened to be her last patient of the day, so she didn’t mind spending the extra time getting to know him.

“My mother worked often, but not in the army any more as my grandfather and father did. You see, my Ja’ta went on this mission when I was about two and hadn’t returned… Everyone presumed him dead, but I held out hope.”

“Jaytah?” The doctor tilted her head a bit as she listened and butchered the pronunciation of the word.

Raditz broke out with roaring laughter, his cheeks bright red and eyes shut tight. “Sorry, sorry! Jah-tah, it means father.”

“Oh, alright.” Doctor Berra found it curious that she had worked with many Saiyans throughout her days and not a single one offered up language lessons, yet here was this youthful soldier just pouring out information to her. _‘Peculiar’_

He waved one hand from side to side in front of his face before he spoke again. “Anyways, my birth father-“

“Birth father?” The doctor tilted her head toward her right shoulder with an inquisitive look upon her face.

“ **G’in** , I’ve two fathers, I’ll be getting to that part. For now, I’ll just call my birth father Raddich, alright?” With a nod, he shifted so that he could lean back on his elbow for more comfort.

“Mhm, please continue, I don’t mean to keep interrupting.”

“Pft, you’re perfectly fine.” The Saiyan waved his free arm and shook his head, usually known as a motion of dismissal.

“So, my mother met this other guy and he was pretty alright. I really didn’t care for him at first to be honest though. It really irked me that my Ma could just move on so quickly, but I was being childish. Hell, by the time Bardock came into our lives I was four… Raddich had been gone for nearly two years already.” The youth cast his eyes downward, obviously recalling the painful memories.

Doctor Berra cleared her throat as she shifted and tucked a few stray hairs behind her left ear. “So, you were more upset with her than Bardock, I have that name right?”

“Yes, but I took it out on him. Well, technically I took it out on them both, but who’s keeping track? Heh.” Raditz sat back up and leaned forward to place both elbows upon his knees and clasp his hands together, fingers laced.

“He was rather patient all things considered, Bardock I mean. He could have just killed me and tossed me out, or dropped me off at an orphanage, or even left me with my grandfather. Saiyan laws dictate that if a female is to remarry, her previous Br’at falls victim to the will of the new mate. I got lucky that Bardock cared so much for her… And me.”

“So, this Bardock took you in as his son? And did you say _brat_?” She squinted her eyes and arched one brow with curiosity.

“Yeah, it means child. And yes, Bardock took us both in, he was a great father and I miss him. Even if he did make me clean a bunch…” He grumbled.

There was a moment of silence before Raditz shook his head, his locks ruffled as he did so. “Ahem, back to my grandfather, shall we?”

Berra nodded before she pushed herself forward and walked over to a counter top to grab a bottle of water. Once she returned, she opened the container and took a sip while listening to the youth.

“He trained me until we moved in with Bardock, I remember one time when I was about three… We were finishing up training and I went to leave before being officially dismissed. Well, my grandfather didn’t like that all that much, so he grabbed my tail and yanked.” The soldier swallowed his anxiety before he continued onward.

“I remember hearing the snapping noises and then I blacked out. When I woke up I was lying in my bed and I could hardly move from the pain ripping through my tail and up my spine.”

Raditz bore a serious and troubled expression that told the doctor he hadn’t thought of these memories in a long while.

“Sounds like he definitely did some major damage, Raditz… That is definitely where your problems started.” She gave him an empathetic look and hoped he wouldn’t shoot her down.

His large, black eyes looked up at her and took in her expression, and then he smiled and nodded. “Thank you for listening, Dr. Berra.”

“Any time, Raditz! I do have a question for you though, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all, feel free to ask me whatever you want.” He shrugged his shoulders as he swished his tail back and forth in a mild manner.

“Why did you believe that Raddich was going to come back for two solid years?” The good doctor swallowed her nerves after she asked the question, worried that she may have agitated him.

“Hah! Funny thing is, he came back. I believed for two damned years and that Tapa comes waltzing back into our lives well into the third year. I could hardly believe it myself, honestly.” Raditz looked down and to the left as he placed his hands on the bed and leaned forward a bit.

“Really? Huh. Well then, you had two dads, lucky you. Were you angry with him?” She took another sip of her water then set the bottle on the tray behind her, leaning back on it once more.

“I was more confused than anything else, I mean, I WAS told that the man was dead and long gone. So, my little kid mind was thinking he was a damned ghost or some shit, freaked me right the fuck out!” The Saiyan swung his right arm in a large horizontal arch with a flat hand, while he shook his head and closed his eyes.

“I bet.” Berra let out a chuckle as she leaned forward and covered her mouth with her hand. Her eyes squinted shut and her cheeks turned a deep burgundy color.

The youth’s eyes went wide as he stared at her. An odd sensation flooded him suddenly and he felt lightheaded. His palms got sweaty, his stomach fluttered, his mouth got dry, and his face burned.

Just as the doctor finished her bout of laughter, she looked up at her patient and stared at him for a moment. “Lords, Raditz? Are you all right? You look as if you have a sudden fever.”

When she reached to touch his forehead, he jerked back from her in a quick motion. “N-no, I mean, yes! I’m fine… I just- uh, I just remembered something is all.”

Obvious skepticism was clear across her face as she stared up at him for a moment, then she shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her tablet. “All right.”

_‘Phew!’_ He licked his lips and suddenly wished for a big glass of water.

“Well, Raditz, I think you have several issues going on with your tail and perhaps even your spine. But, let’s tackle one thing at a time, shall we?” Just as she finished her question she looked up at him with a small smile, and their eyes met.

He gulped hard as he felt his stomach try to break free from his body once again. _‘What in the galaxy is going on with me? Am I sick? Maybe I should let her check me out…’_

“Raditz, Raaaaditz?” Doctor Berra waved her hand in front of the Saiyan’s face a few times as she attempted to gain his attention.

The cadet’s eyes snapped wide open with her odd action. _‘When did she get so damn close?’_

He cleared his throat as yet another blush graced his cheeks, this one being less intense. “Sorry, I was deep in thought.”

“I can see that, but as I was trying to say, I believe you have nerve damage froooom…” She reached her now gloved hand down to grab the fuzzy appendage carefully. Then she pointed to a specific spot before continuing to speak. “…here on down to the tip.”

Unfortunately for the young individual, he heard nothing but ‘down to the tip’ and his mind wandered. With a quick shake of his head he grunted loud and bit down on his lower lip, hard.

Much to doctor Berra’s surprise, Raditz purposely rammed his teeth down onto his lip, which caused blood to roll down his chin.

“Hold still, I’ll take care of it. You should be more careful, Raditz. You’re going to bite your lip off one of these days…” Just as she spoke she dabbed his wounds and inspected the damage.

His eyes watched her carefully as Berra lowered her head to his. The youth clamped his hand over his chest to keep his heart from bursting through his cavity and on to the floor before them.

After a moment she looked up and saw him watching her with great intensity. Her cheeks once again went burgundy as she backed away.

“You’re all set. Why did you bite it?” Berra arched her right brow before she tossed some bloodied gauze into a trash receptacle along with her soiled gloves.

“I don’t know, guess I just got nervous about something. Sorry, Dr. Berra.” Raditz licked his lips; he was desperate to rid his mouth of the flavor of his own blood.

“Here, drink this.”

The adolescent looked up to see the physician holding out a cup of water. He smiled before he graciously took the offered drink, and then downed it in one gulp.

“Ah, thanks! That hit the spot.” He sighed, happily.

With a nod, she picked up her tablet again before she looked to him to continue. “Ready?”

“Oh, yeah, apologies.” Raditz looked away for a brief moment before his eyes wandered back so he didn’t appear rude.

“Please explain your symptoms to me before I continue on with my diagnosis. I’m pretty positive I already know what’s going on, but I want to be sure first.”

“Sure, let’s see… Pain, obviously. Sometimes numbing, tingling, and pinching feelings. I’ve noticed that sometimes I don’t feel the difference in temperatures in the area you pointed out either. Like, when showering, the lower half will feel the hot water, but not the top half. I’m guessing that’s not normal…” He mumbled.

Raditz looked at her now and his eyes seemed to carry all of his worry and all of his burdens. Berra could feel her heart nearly plummet to and through the floor. The doctor felt an overwhelming sense of empathy for the youth.

“Oh, well… Um, no. That’s _not_ normal. And I was right to think it was nerve damage, but it sounds like there may be some other issues going on as well. Perhaps, some old fractures and breaks that didn’t heal properly. I’ll have to run some more tests, do some scans. Sound good?”

Doctor Berra smiled at him with tired eyes as she moved to grab another pair of gloves.

“We can do this another time if you want, you look awfully tired, Dr. Berra. I would hate to keep you from your bed…. and your husband.” It was low and he knew it, but he just had to know if she was married.

The room filled with laughter from the small red physician. Her eyes shut tight and she set her tablet down to assure its safety. “Oh-haha- Oh, Raditz, I’m _not_ married. I’m not even in a relationship, but thank you for the laugh.”

Another flutter in his gut caused him to wrap his arms around his midriff for comfort. “Oh, I’m sorry if I offended you,” he _lied_.

“You didn’t. I just thought it was funny. Imagine, _me_ married… Heh.” She shook her head from side to side as she chuckled.

That made Raditz’ stomach flop and he suddenly felt as if he wanted to bolt from the room. “Let’s continue this another time, Dr. Berra…. You seem exhausted.”

“No, it’s just a few scans… and then I’ll have you on your way. I won’t have the results back today, but I’ll contact you as soon as I do. Here, take this.” She handed him her tablet with a small smile plain on her face.

“Go ahead and put your information in here and I’ll give you a call when I know what we’re dealing with, all right?” Berra looked up at him and waited for him to take the pad.

With a nod he grabbed the device and began to insert his basic contact information. Just as he was inputting his scouter number his thoughts took hold of him. _‘Wait, she wants my digits…? Is-is she HITTING on me? No, no way she would be doing that, or is she? Damn. Do I ask?’_

He handed the pad back and waited for her reaction. The youth was confused when she just stood there typing for several moments in complete silence.

“Uh-“ He was cut off immediately.

“Thanks for filling this out, Raditz. I’ll put it into the database so that if other doctors need to get a hold of you too, they can. It’s always a good idea to make sure your information is updated every quarter or so. Things _do_ change, you know.”

She shrugged her shoulders as she walked away from him to prepare some expensive looking equipment.

His heart sank for a moment before he shook his head and followed her. He was here to get his tail fixed, not his heart, this was no time to be thinking about women. _‘Still… She’s so perfect. I could spend all day talking to her… Berra.’_


	11. Just The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter of Fairy Tails Don't Exist.... 
> 
> *WARNINGSSSS* This chapter contains rape, blood, and gore.
> 
> If you do NOT wish to read the section that contains said contents, please read down until you reach the line, it is safe up until there.
> 
> Please do not flame on me for what I've chosen to do here, this was difficult to write as is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story about Raditz and his struggles. It may be considered OOC or an AU. I do not support abuse, child-abuse, sexual abuse, rape, pedophilia, self-harm, drug/alcohol abuse, torture of any kind, or manipulation of any kind. Please do not contact me about the contents of my story unless it pertains to the story line itself, friendly/encouraging comments are always welcome. *NON-CANON*
> 
> This is part of a collaborative project with Over8000's story "You Can Break Me But You Can't Take My Pride". My story pertains to Raditz POV during his childhood, adolescents, and early adulthood.

_“Zarbon, bring the fluffy one back in here.” Frieza laced his fingers together as he thought, his eyes locked on the unconscious Prince still._

_The teal General looked at his ruler a moment before he took a short breath. “Lord Frieza?”_

_“Now!”_

_“Yes, Lord Frieza.” Zarbon bowed before he headed for the door.  
_

_Once outside he looked at Dodoria and nodded a simple greeting. The teal warrior cleared his throat and strode over to the two Saiyans who stood side by side and whispered secret worries to one another. “Raditz!”  
_

 

Raditz stood under the hot water, allowing it to wash away his grime and dirt. His mind wandered to his master and their ever-changing relationship. He knew that after Frieza’s brutal assault against Prince Vegeta, he would see his mentor in another light, but to be afraid of him?

He shook his head as memories began to flow into the forefront of his mind, his eyelids grew heavy as he let himself dose. 

 

_“Raditz, why don’t you tell me a little bit about our Prince, eh?” Frieza gave the youth a small smile as he made direct eye contact with him._

_The longhaired Saiyan could feel his blood run cold as he adverted his gaze before he opened his mouth to stutter. “I-I… Wh-what do you want?”_

_The tyrant felt slight annoyance at the question, but he didn’t allow it to show upon his face. Instead he leaned forward and smiled a bit wider, softening his eyes._  
  
“Relax my dear boy, how about a drink?” He offered the cadet a glass of wine, which looked awfully tempting.

_“No! What do you want from me?” Raditz shocked even himself as he bit down on his lower lip to keep from whimpering with fear._

_“Straight to the point, eh?” Frieza’s smile faded, fast. “Fine, what is Prince Vegeta’s greatest fear?”_

_With wide eyes, the young Saiyan stared up at his ruler in utter shock and awe. He shook his head as he backed up one step, not wishing to betray that which he swore to protect. “N-no, no way! I could never…”_

_“Boy, if you don’t tell me, I may just kill your Prince… WELL?” He snapped loud enough to make the youth jump._

_Raditz shook his head desperately. “No, please don’t!"  
_

_Frieza sighed when he still remained quiet. “Fine, Zarbon, make him talk.”_

_Zarbon stared at his superior for a moment, frozen to his spot. “Lord Frieza?”_

_“Yes? Did I not make myself clear? Make. Him. Talk.” The tyrant eyed his subordinate as if daring him to disobey._

_“Y-Yes Lord Frieza.” The dejected teal Prince walked over to his student and looked up at him._

_Raditz stared at him with horror in his eyes. “M-Master Zarbon? You wouldn’t!”_

_“Tell me, Raditz, tell me now before I have to do this…” He whispered._

_When the younger of the two shook his head with protest, Zarbon sighed and began to circle him. He went around once, twice, three times, then… Raditz yelped and screamed out as his knees were forced forward, and he was suspended by his hair._

_Raditz could feel his beloved master push the backs of his knees forward, forcing his body downward, and pulling his hair up hard. Tears streamed down the youth’s face in thick streams, as he couldn’t believe what was transpiring. His master had never flat out attacked him before and he never thought he wound, the fragile trust between the two shattered into a thousand pieces with just a few uttered words. Realization struck the Saiyan that Zarbon would always do as ordered, even if it meant killing him._  
  
“TIGHT SPACES TIGHT SPACES!” Raditz howled out. He felt himself released and he collapsed to the floor, whimpering. 

_“Ahh, so the Prince doesn’t like being cramped, does he? Very well, be gone with you now.” Frieza turned his attention back to the young Prince that lay in a puddle of his own blood._

_Zarbon looked away from his student and remained silent as Raditz scrambled to his feet and out of the door to safety._

 

A presence gained his attention, Raditz looked up to see his master beside him in the shower. The public showers, he had forgotten he was even here. With a shake of his head he continued to wash himself. 

“Are you all right, my boy,” Zarbon inquired.

The youth nodded to the question before he started in on his hair, closing his eyes. “Yes,” he said flatly.

That was it; Zarbon had enough of the adolescent’s attitude towards him ever since the incident. “All right, that’s it! Raditz, you and I are going to have a little chat.”

“Oh, are we now,” Raditz asked nonchalantly.

“Yes, we are. This has to stop, what happened, happened. It wasn’t personal, you know that I had no choice and I took no pleasure in doing what _I had to_.” He faced the youth and gawked when his subordinate turned his back to him.

Raditz wasn’t surprised to feel his master’s hand on his shoulder. He expected to be jerked back and to the floor of the shower room, but instead the teal warrior walked around the youth and stood before him.

“Raditz, when have I ever hurt you before?”

With that, the cadet nodded and looked down. “I know, it’s just… You didn’t, he… You’re right.”

Zarbon sighed and wrapped his arms around his student gently. The younger entity shuddered as he slid his arms around his master’s waist in turn. Raditz leaned down, and pressed his face to the other’s chest.

“Thank you, Master Zarbon.”

“Of course my boy, we’re all victims in this situation…” With his last words he backed away and smiled at the youth before him.

Raditz thought for a moment before he decided that he still had questions. “Why did it have to be you though?”

“I’m glad it was me, Raditz." 

The older individual’s words angered him and Raditz gritted his teeth, hissing. “What?”

“If Frieza had punished you instead, you most likely would be dead. I’m _glad_ he asked me to do it, but you have to understand that he asked me to hurt you because it also hurt me in turn.” He wouldn’t look at the Saiyan at all now.

“How the hell did it hurt you at all,” Raditz snapped.

“Because I care about you, that’s how,” Zarbon whispered in a hushed tone that only Raditz could hear.

“… I-I know you do, and I-“ He was hushed by a teal finger pressed against his lips.

“I’m well aware how you feel, my boy.” Zarbon winked at him playfully.

Raditz swallowed his nerves as he looked away to continue his washing. The two showered together in silence for the most part, then headed towards the sauna to relax.

Once both were seated and comfortable, Raditz remembered doctor Berra and his tail. He sat up and began combing through his thick mane with his fingers, to loosen the knots.   
  
“Hey, Master Zarbon?”

“Yes, my boy?”

“Can we talk about something?” He didn’t look over at the older individual, but continued his grooming instead.

“Of course, is everything all right?” Zarbon glanced towards his subordinate and watched him for a moment.

“Well, remember how I’ve been having issues with my tail? I spoke with Dr. Berra about it… I’ve been doing tons of exercises to strengthen it and while it has definitely gotten much better… she seems to think that it won’t get any better.”

“Unless?” The teal warrior inquired.

“Unless I have surgery done on it. Now I know it’s not going to be cheap and I know I already owe you, but… But I guess I could just ‘get hurt’ on a mission.” The adolescent mumbled the last part while he shifted his hair to start on the other side.

“No, Raditz. You will _not_ do that!” He sighed heavily and leaned back to think for a moment. “Do you have a price for me yet? I would like an estimate before I make _any_ promises.”

Raditz gave the older gentleman a smile before he leaned over and pecked his cheek lightly. “Yes, Master Zarbon, I’ll get you a price.”

 

***********************

 

After the two men had separated, Raditz headed back towards the lockers to grab his grooming kit. His routine was shower, sauna, and groom in that order. As he walked through the connecting hall between the dressing room and sauna area, he heard an odd noise.

The youth’s attention was quickly drawn to a large generator that was neatly tucked away in a corner just after the doorway to the lockers. Surrounding the old piece of machinery was just enough space for a slender individual to fit through on either side.

As he approached, Raditz could hear nothing but the constant racket that the generator made. He saw nothing but steam and darkness in the depths of the eerie space behind the mechanism.

Just above the machine he could make out curls of the thick fog that appeared to push out, then pull back into the darkness beyond. With a lump in his throat Raditz leaned in closer, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something just wasn’t right.

As if out of a nightmare a sudden pair of eyes appeared, glinting at him from the void. Just as he pulled back, he sucked in a huge gulp of air, and then yelped when he felt clawed fingers entwine in his hair.

The hand yanked him forward and another joined the back of his head, nails threatening to dig into flesh. “I wouldn’t struggle if I were you, Raditz.”

“Oh gods, oh gods! Lord Trictic, please no!” Before he had time to digest what the elite had said to him he jerked back and winced when he realized his mistake.

“Now now, I’ve finally got you alone.” Trictic lowered his face to Raditz’, just inches away from one another. The elite broke into a wide sharp grin that exposed rows upon rows of jagged venom-covered teeth.

The Saiyan could feel the other’s breath on his cheek, smell the venom that coated his teeth, and he blanched. He could feel sweat collect on his brow and under his arms, as his mind raced to figure a way out of his situation.

It wasn’t a moment later when the reptilian male ripped the younger from his thoughts and back behind the generator. Back behind the mechanism was a secluded area that was not visible from the hall. Raditz didn’t have much of a chance to struggle before his back was slammed up against the wall; Trictic still had a hold of his locks.

The youth desperately pressed his face to the other’s chest and started to hyperventilate. “Please please please don’t hurt me! I’m s-s-sorry I ran from you…”

Trictic gave a toothy grin before he shook his head and released one side of Raditz’ head to lift his chin. “Don’t ruin my fun, boy, I fully intend on hurting you…”

Horror ripped through the adolescent as he looked up into the eyes of the predator before him. His knees nearly buckled but the firm grip in his hair kept them from doing so.

“I’ll do anything, please. Anything, I swear it…” He didn’t have much to barter with, but the Saiyan had to try, he knew he couldn’t fight his way out of this one.

“Ohh, anything?” Trictic paused for dramatic effect and waited for the other to nod. Once he received what he wanted he grinned, leaned his face in closer to Raditz’, and stared him in the eyes. “Then die.”

All of the blood drained from Raditz’ face just then, he couldn’t think or react when the elite turned him around to face the wall. The Saiyan slammed up against the cold surface and shuddered before he felt his right arm wrenched up behind his back.

“Ahhh,” Raditz screamed and thrashed against the painful hold.

Trictic grabbed hold of his hair and smashed his face against the wall a few times, until he heard a crack. Still, Raditz struggled and fought as hard as he could, but he was rewarded with a clawed hand swiping down his back.

Suddenly it was as if there was a vice grip over all of his muscles, he couldn’t budge an inch. His eyes lidded and his jaw went slack, drool rolling down the wall before him. Raditz could still feel everything as Trictic leaned up and moved his hair away from his neck.

Without warning the reptilian male sunk his teeth into the nape of the youth’s neck with a sickening squelch noise that make Raditz want to puke. He wailed out in pain once more and started to scream for his master, only to hear the elite behind him laugh.   
  
“Boy, no one can hear you back here… Why do you think I chose this spot?”

Tears rolled down the cadet’s face as he wondered what he should do next. Every time the man behind him chomped down on his neck or shoulder he screamed and internally writhed in pain.

Raditz felt the blood run down his body as his surroundings started to get hazy, his mind started to wonder if any of this was real. Before long he felt his towel wrenched off of his waist and his eyes shot open in terror.

One clawed cold hand reached around the front of the youth and grabbed hold of his sex. Raditz couldn’t believe it. His eyes darted down in attempt to get a better look, but it was null and void when he couldn’t move his head.

The hand began to stroke the length of the youth’s member as Trictic attempted to arouse him. Unfortunately for the reptilian male, the adolescent was far too petrified to achieve an erection.

After several moments of painful attempts and pumping the flaccid penis, the furious elite squeezed the organ, along with his testicles, viciously. Raditz squealed out in unbelievable agony as his body jerked from the action.

His reaction pleased Trictic, as his goal was to cause the boy pain after all. There was a brief moment of respite before Raditz felt one hand grip his bottom. He felt the sharp claws caress him, but they did not yet break the skin. His whole body tensed up as he attempted to look back and see what his attacker was doing; again it was fruitless.

“You might want to relax, boy. This is going to hurt.”

Suddenly searing pain ripped up through his abdomen, white light filled his vision, and then darkness covered his world as he heard and felt nothing for the briefest of moments. When he came to Trictic was still assaulting him, bile flooded his mouth and he lurched forward to spit out and away from himself. Raditz gritted his teeth hard as he tried to wrap his head around what was happening. The young Saiyan could feel his body jerking involuntarily, but he couldn’t figure out why.

An odd noise and feeling gained his attention quickly though. Raditz turned his head slightly and saw Trictic behind him and the image nearly brought more bile up into his throat. The beast behind him had his sex slammed inside of him- inside of his anus.

Raditz had seen this done, on the nudies that he had watched with Nappa, but-but he had never imagined that it would be done to him, at least not like this. He screamed out when he looked down at his legs to see and feel the blood pouring from his orifice, he knew that it wasn’t a good sign.

A hand in his hair smashed his face to the wall once more as Trictic began to ram the youth harder. Raditz screamed and begged him to stop, only to hear his abuser moan for him to continue his pleas. The youth sobbed loudly from the wet slapping noises that the creature caused as he ravaged him mercilessly.

It seemed to take forever, but finally he felt assailant tense up then pull from him one final time. Trictic grabbed Raditz’ hair and cleaned himself with it in a degrading manner. Just as the reptilian male relinquished his hold, the Saiyan fell to the floor, on his back.

The world was a haze before Trictic leaned over Raditz once more, crouched over him. He grinned and a long string of venom slipped from his mouth and onto the youth’s face, rolling down his cheek.

“Zarbon should’ve let you play with me…” Trictic lifted his arm into the air and brought it down so quickly that Raditz didn’t have a chance to react.

The Saiyan jerked when he realized that he had just been eviscerated. A long scream escaped his lips as he stared down in horror at his spilling organs.

“I wonder if you can survive this, like you claimed, guess we’ll find out.” With a chuckle, Trictic was gone; he vanished into a shadow as if he were never there to begin with.

Raditz began to panic a bit as his hands instinctually went to the gaping wound. He winced when he noticed that he wouldn’t be able to stop his intestines from pouring out, but he suddenly had an idea.

With one last burst of energy, the Saiyan warrior grabbed his towel. He arched his back and pulled it under himself then wrapped it around his front while still lying. Quickly, he folded the cloth over his abdomen to hold his organs inside of himself. Once that was done he had to stand and pray that the knot he tied would hold long enough for him to find help.

On his feet he staggered to slip between the hulking generator and the wall, holding his breath the whole way. Finally he came to the locker room, where he heard silence. He grunted at that and kept on walking, towards the sauna.

After an agonizing trek to the steam room, he could finally hear familiar voices and sped up.

“Oh I know what you mean, Ginyu, but fact of the matter is, _Lord_ Frieza gets what _Lord_ Frieza wants.” Zarbon shook his head with his statement and added a light chuckle.

Raditz rounded the corner just as his vision went blurry, and he grunted once again to keep himself awake. “M-Master Z-Z-Zarbon…”

The teal warrior looked up. “Oh Raditz, I thought you were going to the locker room.”

Then Zarbon noticed the blood soaked towel and gaped at the sight of his student, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Just as he moved to inquire, the younger of the two fell. Zarbon caught him and laid him down on the floor.   
  
“Someone call medical, now!”

Zarbon turned his attention back to his beloved pet; fear gripped his stomach in a harsh manner. “Raditz, stay with me. I need you to stay awake, all right?”

“I’ll call!” Jeice sprinted off into the steam room towards the front, hopefully to do as he promised.

Raditz stared up at the ceiling for a moment before he realized his master was there, his eyes flitted over to the others. “Oh, hey Master Zarbon. Wh-when did you get here?” A stream of blood rolled from the corner of the youth’s mouth, nearly breaking Zarbon’s heart.

“Raditz, my boy, who did this to you?” He stared down at the other with such intensity, as if willing him to live with just his eyes alone.

“Tr-Trictic…” Then he passed out.

Zarbon’s features contorted with anger as he looked upon the bloody mass that was his pupil. “He will pay. Where the hell are they?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate you taking the time to reach this point, please feel free to leave a review, I would greatly appreciate it!


	12. Calm After The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter of Fairy Tails Don't Exist, Doctor Berra fights to keep Raditz alive, but does she prevail? What will Raditz experience in his time under the knife? And will Trictic get away with his brutal assault? Find out in this chapter of Fairy Tails Don't Exist- The Calm After The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story about Raditz and his struggles. It may be considered OOC or an AU. I do not support abuse, child-abuse, sexual abuse, rape, pedophilia, self-harm, drug/alcohol abuse, torture of any kind, or manipulation of any kind. Please do not contact me about the contents of my story unless it pertains to the story line itself, friendly/encouraging comments are always welcome. *NON-CANON*
> 
> This is part of a collaborative project with Over8000's story "You Can Break Me But You Can't Take My Pride". My story pertains to Raditz POV during his childhood, adolescents, and early adulthood.
> 
> Credit: The Saiyan Language belongs to MegaKat, any words used here can be found in the Saiyan Language Dictionary-Glossary.
> 
> Atti: baby/sweetheart

"I'm losing him again!"

…..

"Where are my clamps?"

…..

"Can I get some damn help over here?"

The familiar voice brought Raditz back to consciousness and he could see that it belonged to Doctor Berra. He groaned and fluttered his eyes before licking his lips a few times.

"D-Doc-" Pain ripped through his abdomen and he coughed harshly, causing him to spew blood into the air. Before he could say another word, Berra was at his face.

"Raditz, it's Doctor Berra, I need you to lay still and please don't talk. You're being operated on, Raditz." A clear plastic breathing mask that doctors wore during surgery muffled her voice.

The Saiyan whimpered and reached his hand up toward her in a desperate act for contact. His eyes filled with tears from the amount of effort and agony that the action caused him. "P-please, I don't-don't wanna die yet…"

The youth's words tore at Berra's heart; she had to keep her emotions in check, otherwise she would lose him. "You won't die, I promise!"

"Tr-Trictic…" With his last word he passed out cold once again. Just as he did the monitor screamed for the doctor's attention.

Berra rushed over to the machine and began to slam keys down, frantic about the news she was just given by the dying child on her table. "Clear him! Shock in three, two, one…"

_Raditz' eyes fluttered open to a warmth surrounding him. He sat up, looked around and saw nothing but a blurry grey that covered everything around him. The youth felt comfortable and had no pain for the first time in a long time, but he was so lonely here in this grey mass of nothingness._

_Suddenly a piece of the matter moved and formed a figure that he thought looked familiar. Soon enough the shape became his mother and tears filled Raditz' eyes. "Mah!"_

_Raditz rushed towards her and wrapped his arms around her small figure, in hopes that she would never leave him again. When he felt her hug him back he whimpered and began to sob, falling to his knees. "Mama, mama I'm so scared, where have you been? I'm so alone Mah… I miss you mama."_

_Gine placed one hand on his back and lightly stroked his hair to let him know that she was still there, still listening. She allowed him to cry, sob, scream, and bellow out his emotions. After a solid ten minutes of Raditz nearly hyperventilating, she looked up at him and smiled._

" _My dear_ _ **atti**_ _, I'm still here I al-"_

Suddenly darkness enveloped them and Gine was ripped from his arms. Raditz screamedout for his mother and thrashed to follow after her, but he felt odd restraints surrounding him. The harder he fought, the tighter they got and soon they were hurting him bad enough that he bellowed from the pain.

Just as he was about to beg for death he heard something in the distance: his name. "Raditz, Raditz!" He couldn't tell who it was, but he hoped that it might be his mother. It wasn't long until his eyes opened and a bright illumination invaded his vision. He squinted and attempted to lift his hand to block out the light, but he found that he couldn't move, yet again.

Soon, he saw a red face staring down at him, feminine and angular. It was Doctor Berra and she bore a worried expression. "Raditz, you're fine. Don't try to move just yet, I want to check you over one last time before I release your binds."

"Where-where am I? Wha-"

Berra shook her head and indicated that he shouldn't speak until she had finished. It only took her a few moments to finally finish up her tests. Then she leaned over to look him in the eyes and smiled a bit. "I'm going to release you now, but remember that you're safe, Raditz."

Once she punched in a few keys the binds that held Raditz released, one by one. He sighed and immediately brought his arms to his stomach to feel the area where the injury had been. For some reason he could not recall what had transpired or why.

His mind raced and he remained silent for many moments before he looked up at the doctor. "Why am I here," he asked her with a tiny voice, one that seemed to belong to someone half his size.

The physician sighed as she took in his question and wondered how to answer it, if at all. Instead, she nodded her head towards him and walked away, leaving him for the moment.

Unfortunately this confused the poor adolescent. Instead of waiting for her to return he followed her, going at a slow pace. His body felt very different and various areas on his frame hurt. He felt hollow and alone, even more so than usual, and he didn't like it.

Once around the corner he hid behind a sheet that was used to provide doctors and patients with some sort of privacy, but they were a joke. He could hear the doctor talking to someone, and he quickly deduced the other two to be Nappa and Zarbon.

"He's asking about what happened, which tells me that the trauma has affected him. Listen, I'm not a psychiatrist or anything, but I definitely think that just flat out telling him what happened will do more bad than good," Berra said in a hushed voice.

Raditz leaned in further, waiting to see if someone would mention just what it was that happened to him. He hated not knowing what was going on with his own body; because he was a minor still, it was Nappa's decision to make.

"Well, I suppose you're the doc, you would know better. But boy, if I was raped, I would sure as hell like to know about it," Nappa bellowed out and was quickly shushed by the other two.

"Yes, well, thank goodness he isn't you. Raditz is sensitive. I think telling him right out would definitely hurt him even more, and I know that none of us want that. That poor boy has been put through enough." Zarbon flipped his braid as he spoke, waiting to hear if he could see his student yet.

"I agree with you for once, Zarbon," Berra spoke up once again, but didn't look at him, she was far too busy looking at a chart on her tablet. "What? This says… it can't be! He was fine."

Without any hesitation, Berra booked away from the two men and headed straight towards Raditz' bed. Unfortunately for the adolescent he wasn't fast enough to get out of the doctor's way and she slammed right into him. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him, hoping that he didn't hear everything that they had just said.

As if on cue, he looked down at her with a concerned expression and flicked his tail slightly. "What is 'rape', Doctor Berra?" His dark eyes bored into hers and she quickly looked away from him.

"Raditz, you shouldn't be up. You gave us all a scare!" Berra did her best to avoid the question, but he was adamant in finding out.

"Tell me what it is, what does that word mean?" His temper started to rise with his fear. The youth had an idea of what happened, but he had to be sure, had to know exactly what happened to him.

Before he could lose his temper at the doctor though, Nappa stepped in and tried to calm him. "Come on, Raditz… Enough of this now, it's for your own good that you don't know just yet."

"My own good, or yours?"

"Come now, Raditz. Don't be so dramatic about this, let's just get you back into bed, shall we?" Zarbon spoke up finally and placed a friendly hand upon the youth's shoulder.

At the touch, Raditz jerked away and nearly tumbled back over a bed. An odd sensation filled his chest and he suddenly felt as if he couldn't breathe. A memory flashed before his eyes: clawed hands, dead eyes, and sharp teeth. He began to shake and felt as if he would puke at any moment.

The three grown individuals stopped and stared at the younger, wondering if he was okay. Before long Berra approached Raditz with her hands up and palms open, she aimed to keep him calm.

"Now now, Raditz, you're going to be all right, you're having a panic attack," she spoke in a light tone, in hopes that she wouldn't set him off again.

Before long the adolescent fell to his butt and stared up at the three, wondering silently when the room would stop spinning, if ever. He slid one hand to his chest and the other into his hair and slowly began to rock back and forth while pulling his knees up to his chest.

The sight was hard for anyone to see, so it didn't take long for the two older men to shift their gaze away and begin shuffling in an uncomfortable manner. Berra however, took this opportunity to approach Raditz once more.

"I know you're scared, I know you don't understand what's going on, but trust me when I say that you're safe here with us." She spoke so soft that even Raditz could barely hear her.

After a few moments of rocking, he paused to look up at the kind doctor. Tears had streaked down his cheeks and his eyes were puffy. "I'm tired…"

Doctor Berra reached a single hand out and very slowly placed it on top of Raditz' head in a reassuring manner. "Let's get you back to bed, shall we?"

The adolescent allowed her kind gesture, but didn't move just yet; instead he leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. "Mah…"

Berra could hardly believe what he had said, but decided against correcting him. After all, he still had drugs running through his system and he wasn't exactly himself at the moment. "Come on, Raditz. You need rest."

The doctor, though tiny compared to the adolescent, helped him to his feet with little to no issue. Once up, she led him back to his bed, where he flopped down and rolled himself up in the sheet provided for him.

Just as he was finally settling in, Vegeta stormed into the room, tail whipping behind him. He eyed the situation and rolled his eyes in an exasperated manner, which earned him a slight glare from the doctor.

"What's he still going on about? He's healed, let's get his big ass up so we can go," he snapped at Berra, as if he were her superior too.

When Raditz heard his Prince's words he groaned and attempted to push himself up off the bed. Before he got far, however, Berra instructed him to lie back down for the time being. Then she turned her attention on the young Prince. "Prince Vegeta, I need you to leave him be for now, he's still feeling the effects of the drugs and he needs to rest."

Vegeta wasn't impressed with her explanation and simply huffed about the current situation that he was presented with. "I just don't get it, I've been messed up before and no one treated me like this… Why does he get special treatment? I'm the Prince!"

After listening to Vegeta's ranting she just couldn't stand it anymore. She walked away from the situation completely, but not before sharing her mind. "He was more than just 'messed up', Prince Vegeta. He died."

Her words shut the huffy Saiyan Prince right up and he immediately looked down at his feet. It wasn't long before he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest once again. "Yes, well… I'm out of snacks. You might want to do something about that."

Vegeta stomped off to his previous placation spot. Berra followed along, doing her best not to roll her eyes at him and his attitude.

Meanwhile, Zarbon and Nappa stood waiting and brooding, Neither man wished to leave before they knew if Raditz was going to remember or not. Before long Zarbon sighed and began to pace, his mind on Trictic and the evil deed that had befallen his student. "Damn him, I will get him if it's the last thing I do."

"Not if I get to him first, Twinkletoes!" Nappa glared over at the teal warrior.

Zarbon simply rolled his eyes, folded his arms, and stared at the behemoth of a Commander. "Nappa, please. Trictic would take you out in seconds. But, he does know that he can take you…" He stopped talking and began to think.

"And? What's your point that he knows that, eh?" Nappa was losing his patience with him.

"Well-" Zarbon was immediately cut off.

"You know this is all your fault, right? You and your whoring him out! I can't prove it yet, but I will one day, trust me."

With a loud huff, Zarbon looked at Nappa, a serious expression plain on his face. "How dare you! He's a child, I would never 'whore him out'. Maybe this happened because you weren't paying attention to whom he was spending time with?"

Nappa gave the teal Prince a warning growl before he stepped up to him and clenched his fists. "How dare I? Me not pay attention? Raditz told me that he met this Trictic at one of your 'parties' so don't give me that shit! Sounds like you were the one not paying attention, Zarbon."

Zarbon in turn stepped up to the larger male and glared up at him. "Yes, well I did my best to warn Trictic off time and time again, it obviously didn't stop him any… What exactly did you do to help the situation? You- Ugh, enough of this! This arguing is pointless, it won't help him any now…"

As much as he hated to admit that Zarbon was right, Nappa did in fact think he was just that. After a moment of silence from both men, the teal warrior spoke up. "We should work together to take him down, and I mean permanently."

"For Raditz, and only for him will I work with you. Once this is over, you and I go back to hating one another, got it?"

"Oh trust me, Nappa, I don't want to do this as much as you. But, I am willing to put our differences aside to rid the galaxy of scum like him."

"So, where do we start looking?" Nappa grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to all my fans out there, please keep reading there will be more to come soon, my health hasn't been the best, but I've been trying!


	13. Unlikely Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter of Fairy Tails Don't Exist, Nappa and Zarbon decide to get down to business and begin to hunt for the elusive Trictic. Is he at the ports? In the Shadows? Is he even on the base any more? How will our Unlikely Allies find him? Find out in this chapter of Fairy Tails Don't Exist- Unlikely Alliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story about Raditz and his struggles. It may be considered OOC or an AU. I do not support abuse, child-abuse, sexual abuse, rape, pedophilia, self-harm, drug/alcohol abuse, torture of any kind, or manipulation of any kind. Please do not contact me about the contents of my story unless it pertains to the story line itself, friendly/encouraging comments are always welcome. *NON-CANON*
> 
> This is part of a collaborative project with Over8000's story "You Can Break Me But You Can't Take My Pride". My story pertains to Raditz POV during his childhood, adolescents, and early adulthood.
> 
> Credit: The Saiyan Language belongs to MegaKat, any words used here can be found in the Saiyan Language Dictionary-Glossary.
> 
> Tapa: Fuck
> 
> Last chapter: Raditz woke up in the medical center, Doctor Berra did her best to bring him back from the brink of death, Raditz had a dream about his mother then woke up to find that he was safe and alive. Zarbon and Nappa got into a heated discussion, while Berra attempted to mediate. After talking Zarbon and Nappa decided to join forces to take Trictic out as revenge for Raditz.

"I want all ports shut down, no one gets in or out… I do not care, I am in charge and what I say goes, got that?" Zarbon shouted into his scouter as he stormed through the halls of the base.

The teal warrior walked beside Nappa who kept looking about for their soon to be victim. The Saiyan growled when he heard the other warrior end the conversation.

"Are they giving you shit?"

"Not anymore. I reminded them of whom they were speaking to. I am, after all, Frieza's aide."

"Tch, yeah, what good is that title if ya can't take advantage of it, eh?" Nappa chuckled a bit, despite feeling uncomfortable with his own statement.

"Right. You know, Nappa, I did my best to keep this from happening." The teal General didn't look at the Commander as he spoke, instead he kept his gaze to the shadows, searching for Trictic amongst them.

The hulking Saiyan curled his lip in a slight snarl, disdain apparent upon his face as he stopped walking. This wasn't a subject he was ready to face, nor accept, as he still harbored anger towards his superior on the matter.

" _Tapa_ …"

Zarbon lofted a brow when he heard his subordinate speak, but he didn't quite hear him. "Hm, what was that?"

"Tch, nothing, Nap- I just don't want to talk about this." The Saiyan pushed by Zarbon and headed through a doorway, determined to find his prey.

"Nappa?"

"Ugh, never mind!" Nappa rolled his eyes.

"Nappa? Nappa, a ship," Zarbon exclaimed as he pointed out a window.

"Yes, Zarbon, those happen in space…"

"No, you moron. A ship, departing!" Zarbon stomped his foot out of anger.

Both the men flocked to the glass, peered out, and saw a shuttle taking off from one of the docks. Nappa went red in the face and bared his teeth at the teal warrior.

"I thought you closed off all the access points?" His voice held a tone of accusation.

"I did! Someone must have helped him, if it's even Trictic. Which means we get to kill more people. And I don't like your tone, Nappa. I want to catch him just as badly as you do and you know that." He eyed the taller male before he turned away. "Now, let's get to the docks and find out just what the hell happened!"

Nappa gave him a nod before they both took off for the ports to knock some skulls. Both men kept an eye out on the way there, just in case the ship was a decoy or simply had nothing to do with their fugitive at all.

After having no luck spotting the elusive Trictic, they finally arrived at the entrance to the only way on or off the section of base they were currently on. The access point was bustling with a large crowd, all of which looked annoyed and confused.

Zarbon, with Nappa in tow, made his way to the center of the swarm, but found he had a hard time until he flared his ki to gain attention. After his display of power, people moved and allowed them to make their way right up to Sprutt, the Dock Master.

Sprutt was a short, stocky, moist, green, and all around troll looking being that just so happened to gain the title of Dock Master because the last one got dead, after pissing off Zarbon.

The stout creature cowered back when he saw the General approach. He didn't get far before he was on his ass with both of the men towering over him.

"Sprutt… What exactly did I say about ships coming and going?" Zarbon spoke in a gentle tone, so gentle that it even unnerved Nappa.

"I-I don't understand what happened, everything was shut down, one hundred percENT-"

The teal General stepped on the slimy Dock Master's throat and arched a brow.

"Now, Sprutt. One hundred percent means one hundred percent, but a ship left this port after it was on lock down, which means… Which means either: One, you let it. Two, you're incompetent. Three, you want to die. Or four, someone had your codes and that's a no no, Sprutt. Either way, any of those gives me a reason to kill you so…"

Without hesitation and despite the struggling of the being beneath his boot, Zarbon slammed his foot down and crushed his throat with one powerful thrust. Sprutt's head tore off and rolled away from his body, effectively causing the crowd to back away and stare with wide eyes. Blood spurted from the body and pooled around the General's feet in a sickening manner.

Nappa simply snickered, then sighed when he realized they could have asked Sprutt who might have had his codes, but now it was too late. "Good job Twink- Zarbon, now we'll never know who had his codes."

"Oh hush, Nappa! We don't need to know, I have a better idea. Let's go hire us some bounty hunters, shall we?" He settled a glare upon the Saiyan.

"Why would we hire bounty hunters when we can do it ourselves?" Nappa folded his arms over his chest then twitched his tail in an uncertain manner.

"I don't know about you, Nappa, but I have better things to do then go traipsing about the galaxy after Trictic. Besides, we've five more than capable hunters at our disposal here."

"Ginyus? Why the hell? The Ginyu Force would never work for you!" Nappa curled his top lip upward.

"Pft, with all the dirt I have on them, of course they will. Plus, they will get paid plenty for their efforts. They are men for hire, after all."

Suddenly Nappa started to laugh and slugged the General's shoulder. "Ah, Zarbon sometimes I think I almost like you! Ha-ha."

"Mm. Anyways, let us make our way to their 'secret base', shall we?" Zarbon rolled his eyes as he spoke, obviously aggravated.

Nappa shrugged his shoulders and followed along, annoyed that they missed Trictic and their chance to take him out.

On the way towards the Ginyus, Zarbon pulled out his tablet and began to type. He didn't even watch where he was walking; he didn't have to because he knew the entire base by heart.

_To: Rhuar, Zunni, Agrull, A'Cai, Bry, Ota, cont._

_Subject: Trictic_

_Message: This is Lord Zarbon; I have an urgent request for all whom this may concern. Recently, Trictic brutally attacked a pet of mine. After the fact he fled Frieza Planet 79 and is now missing. I would request that if any one of you see or hear from him that you contact me with his whereabouts immediately. It is of the utmost importance that I find Trictic and that he is returned to me alive. A reward will be given to anyone who can provide information, or Trictic himself. Please contact me directly at the above address, thank you._

_Lord Zarbon_

Nappa looked over at the Green haired General with curiosity as they approached the Ginyu base. "What _are_ you doing over there?"

"I'm attempting to reach out to my contacts for assistance with Trictic, as well as using the Force to do our business. You can never be too careful after all. Plus, I don't want anyone else killing Trictic but us, I just need Ginyu to 'push' him in the right direction if you will." He finally looked up at the taller warrior, for a brief moment.

Nappa gave Zarbon a wide grin before he nodded and clapped him on the back. "Now you're starting to sound like a Saiyan!" He chuckled.

The teal Prince did not budge from the gesture. Instead, he side-eyed his subordinate and huffed.

Finally, they approached the doors to the base. Without hesitation, Zarbon pressed the comm then rolled his eyes. "Here it comes…"

Nappa gave him a confused expression then cocked his head to one side. "Here wha-" He was cut off by a loud crackle followed by a pop noise.

"Welcome to the Super Secret Base of the Ginyu Force, who are you and what do you want?"

Both the warriors recognized the gurgling voice immediately; it was Guldo who answered the comm.

"Guldo, you know exactly who it is, open the door." Zarbon demanded.

Seconds passed and they heard laughter over the speaker. Nappa was used to their crude behavior, but Zarbon was annoyed and disappointed.

Suddenly a loud buzzer roared and indicated that they should enter. Once they did the door that previously opened slammed behind them and the two found themselves in a metal box. Without warning, their cage jerked upward and lifted them toward their ultimate destination.

Zarbon had been here before. He knew the routine, but Nappa was confused and did not like the tight space one bit.

Once at the top the doors slid open and revealed a large room with a couch, chairs, a bar, and the Ginyu Force inside. They all glanced over at their guests, then cooed when they saw Nappa.

"Aye, who invited the munkey?" Jeice took a swig of his beer before he leaned back against the couch, next to Burter.

"Jeice don't be rude, these are our guests. Come in, gentlemen." Ginyu greeted them with two cold ones but they both refused, despite the fact that Nappa really would have enjoyed it.

Zarbon cleared his throat before he spoke, determined to get down to business before Trictic could get too far away. "Well, Captain Ginyu, I have a job for you and your crew."

The purple Captain simply eyed Zarbon while he took a sip of his drink. It seemed like forever before he spoke, and everyone knew he did it for dramatic flair. "A job, eh? Go on."

"There is an Elite named Trictic, I need him found and returned to me. And if you can't do that, at lease push him in the right direction."

"Hm, sure, we'll do your job, on one condition." Ginyu smirked a bit.

Zarbon rolled his eyes, then sighed before he nodded. "Go on."

"You gotta tell us why you want him so bad, this Trictic. I wanna know the secret. What the hell is going on? You show up here with Super Ape and expect to just hire us out? Now I know exactly what you're going to say 'But Ginyu, I've got dirt on you.'" While he mocked Zarbon he spun in a circle and held his hand out in a dainty manner. "Fine, blackmail us all ya want, but dish first, buddy."

Nappa and Zarbon glanced at each other before they both decided it would be for the best to just tell them the truth and get on with their lives.

"Have it your way, Ginyu." Zarbon flipped his braid before he placed his hands upon his hips then pursed his lips whilst he thought where to begin. "Let's see, Trictic gained an obsession over Raditz, my student."

"Oi, the fluffy one?" Jeice interjected.

Burter snickered and gave Jeice a fist bump before he shoved a handful of some sort of snack food into his mouth. The smacking and crunching noises caused Nappa to shudder, regardless of the fact that the two ate in a similar manner.

When Zarbon rolled his eyes and sighed, the two mercenaries broke out into laughter. Jeice nearly fell off the couch and Burter choked on the mashed up food in his mouth. Captain Ginyu grinned at the two, but realized that they were holding them all up and cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"Men, let's allow our _esteemed_ guests to get on with it all ready, all right?" He still wore a slight smirk, but he meant what he said regardless.

The room fell silent and Nappa was sure Zarbon was fuming about the events. After all, the General wasn't used to such treatment, being Frieza's personal aide and all. The large Saiyan chose to keep silent and let his superior tell the story; especially since he did not know much on the matter yet. That was something he would need to bring up to Zarbon at a later point.

"As I was saying, after Trictic decided to target my student he began to harass him in various manners, from what I've been told. I personally witnessed one incident where Trictic had chased the poor boy, but after that I spoke with him on the matter and he told me that he would keep his distance. Well, let's just say-"

"Ah ah ah, none of that! We want to know what happened to the fluffy monkey, spill." Ginyu was crass, but he had his reasons, at least Zarbon hoped he did.

Nappa, on the other hand, thought Ginyu was just a giant pig and wanted to rip his face from his skull. His tail twitched around his waist, his face reddened, and his breath became shallow with fury.

"Fine! The bastard jumped him in the showers, violated him… Then he eviscerated him and left the poor thing for dead. I know he's tall, but he is still young, Raditz I mean. The poor thing had to tie a towel around himself just to keep his innards where they belonged. He flat lined twice…" The words left a nasty taste in Zarbon's mouth and he suddenly felt ill.

Once again the room fell silent, until Jeice chimed in, yet again. "Shit…"

Ginyu sighed and folded his arms across his chest while he pursed his lips in thought. "…"

Nappa couldn't help himself, he was far too pent up from the situation, the conversation. "Well, are you going to help us or not? For fuck's sake!"

Without so much as a word, Ginyu nodded and leveled a glare at the fellow large warrior. "Yes, we'll even throw in two weeks free of any harassment, out of courtesy."

The Saiyan looked a bit shocked and all anger drained from him, replaced with confusion. 'Ginyu has decency?' He thought.

The rest of the team just nodded in agreement with their Captain, with the exception of Guldo, who kept a fixed sneer on Nappa.

"Well, that's wonderful. I'm sure your normal rates apply. I all ready have your first payment set. See to it that you leave out as soon as possible, preferably immediately." Zarbon handed Ginyu a credit chip before he turned toward Nappa and gave him a stern nod. "Let's go now."

Zarbon didn't have to tell Nappa twice. Without a fight, the Saiyan entered the tight lift again. There was silence between the two men and the tension could be cut with a blade.

Once out of the lift the General took off toward the trams, but Nappa stopped him with a gesture. "Can we talk?"

"We've a lot to do, Nappa, what is it?"

"I need to know exactly what happened that led up to this. What kind of party did ya take my charge to? What are ya doing with him? Don't you dare lie to me! And what the hell is up with the photos?" The powerful Saiyan warrior bared his teeth at the teal General, a display of dominance and an attempt to intimidate his opponent.

"Gods damn it all, Nappa! It was a simple party, I had him help set up tables and chairs. He was paid to do so, and even fed. He met several of my acquaintances and allies. I've no control over whom he talked to, although I most certainly tried to keep the control over that, trust me! Trictic is known for his odd fetishes by almost everyone, and I had no idea he was going to be there that day, he was brought as a guest. I do not like the man and never have." He paused, flipped his braid defensively, and then leveled his gaze on the other. "As for the photos, those are for his progression, did he not tell you? And what did you _think_ they were for?"

It took a long while for Nappa to say anything to him, but when he did he rubbed his forehead in frustration and exhaustion. He knew his night was just beginning, but he already yearned for his couch. "Fine, have it your way, but I'll find out one of these days. If I ever find out that this is your fault, Zarbon… I swear."

In a rare form of aggression, Zarbon stepped up to Nappa and got in his face as best he could. "You swear what? What exactly do you think you'll do? What do you think you can do to me, _monkey_? Do you _truly_ believe that you can touch me? I would crush you without even thinking about it, so go ahead, bring it, I'll rip you to pieces and then Lord Frieza will reward me for ridding of the trash."

With a flick of his braid he turned and walked away; the bite of his words chilled Nappa to the bone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I apologize for the long wait, real life got in the way big time, but I am back now! ^^


	14. Far Too Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter of Fairy Tails Don't Exist, Vegeta makes far too many decisions for Raditz, who is attempting to get over his traumas. Eventually the adolescent agrees and compromises with his young Prince. Where will the two go? What will they do? And why can't Vegeta just understand? Find out in this chapter of Fairy Tails Don't Exist- Far Too Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story about Raditz and his struggles. It may be considered OOC or an AU. I do not support abuse, child-abuse, sexual abuse, rape, pedophilia, self-harm, drug/alcohol abuse, torture of any kind, or manipulation of any kind. Please do not contact me about the contents of my story unless it pertains to the story line itself, friendly/encouraging comments are always welcome. *NON-CANON*
> 
> This is part of a collaborative project with Over8000's story "You Can Break Me But You Can't Take My Pride". My story pertains to Raditz POV during his childhood, adolescents, and early adulthood.
> 
> Credit: The Saiyan Language belongs to MegaKat, any words used here can be found in the Saiyan Language Dictionary-Glossary.
> 
> Words used in this chapter:
> 
> Mah: Mother
> 
> Ja'ta: Father
> 
> Ve'ho: Prince
> 
> Thanks: 
> 
> ADthelazykimaila 
> 
> QueenOfTheGoldenWinter

" _I wouldn't struggle if I were you, Raditz." Trictic's breath was hot on the youth's neck._

" _I'll do anything, please. Anything, I swear it…" Raditz pleaded with his captor._

" _Ohh, anything? ... Then die."_

A cold sweat formed on the adolescent's forehead as he began to toss in his slumber. Suddenly he felt something or someone poking him in an unpleasant manner. Raditz swatted at the hand, before a voice penetrated his sleep and ultimately woke him for good.

"Pst, hey! Get up. Did you forget what today is? Nappa did. He never even came back." Vegeta folded his arms across his chest.

Raditz looked around, realized he was dreaming, then shook it off. "Where is Nappa? Why isn't he back yet?"

"How the hell should I know? Besides, I need to be groomed properly. And there's nothing to eat in the house." The youth tapped his foot to indicate his impatience with his fellow Saiyan.

"Can't you take care of yourself just this once?" Raditz huffed. "Besides, Nappa told you not to bother me about it."

Vegeta glared at him before he went off. "I shouldn't have to! Now, get up out of bed, Raditz. Stop wallowing around and find your balls. You're a Saiyan, act like one."

The words hurt, but they pissed him off more than anything else. "You've no fucking clue, do you? And I don't think you care either. It's always about you, Vegeta. What's so wrong with someone giving a damn about me for once? You're the Prince… you're supposed to stand up for your subjects, not berate them…"

"Tch, what in the hell happened? What's the big deal, Raditz? I've been fucked up more times than I can count, not even thinking about what Frieza did to me. Why is everyone treating you so special? You're not broken! So you died, I mean, we've all died. It can't be that different…"

Raditz curled in on himself, then glared at Vegeta. "It was different. You wouldn't get it."

"Try me."

Raditz turned away from Vegeta and thought back to the event, shuddering as he did so.

"Oh come on! What could possibly be worse than what Frieza and his lackeys do to me in a daily basis?" The young Prince grew annoyed with his fellow Saiyan and wanted answers.

"That man violated me… Then-then he eviscerated me and left me for dead, left me to die covered in my own blood and guts, Vegeta. I was all alone. I had to grab my intestines up in my hands, wrap a towel around my waist and crawl out to find some help. I had to hope that someone would show up before I bled out. The-the fucked up part is he did it for _fun_!" Raditz sniffled and began to shake as fat tears rolled down his puffy cheeks. "Do you even understand what that means?"

Vegeta felt uncomfortable with the youth's emotional outburst and shifted where he stood. "Why didn't you fight?"

"You think I didn't? Of course I fought! If I hadn't fought, I'd be dead!" The adolescent stood as he shouted, towering over the young Prince. "He had poison on his fucking claws and teeth, some sort of paralytic. When he bit me, I-I couldn't move. I was just frozen there…" He shuddered at the thought.

Vegeta had the nerve to shrug his shoulders and it just pissed Raditz off even more.

"Ya know, he ambushed me. He knew I would be alone, hell he counted on it. I was so fucked up that they had to put my organs back inside of me. I flat-lined, twice!"

"What was it like?" Vegeta stared at him with intensity.

"What was what like? Death?" Raditz looked at him as if suddenly he had two tails.

"Duh. Did it hurt? Did you see anything?" Vegeta stood up on his toes, eyes wide with curiosity.

The anger that Raditz held twisted into fury and his eyes went dark and haunted. "You're morbid! Look, this isn't a game, not a match. I was fucking DEAD! All because some asshole wanted to see how much damage a Saiyan could take! Look, I don't want to talk about this any more. I just want to forget it."

There was a moment of silence before Vegeta spoke, yet again. "If you died… at least you got Zenkai. Let me check!" He grabbed his scouter, turned it on, then looked at Raditz.

"Are you serious, Vegeta? I just can't believe you! Is that all you care about, some stupid boost in power?" Raditz face twisted with rage, he couldn't believe his ears.

"Well, yes. That and everyone forgot what day it is. Now, are you going to get ready?"

"Ugh! You are _so_ fucking selfish!" Raditz turned away from him.

"Hey, watch what you say to me. I guess I'll just go by myself. I'm sick of sitting around here doing nothing and watching you wallow in misery. I'm going to go crazy!"

The adolescent faced Vegeta once again. "Nappa'll be furious with you. He told you to stay put."

"Is Nappa here? I don't see him, and I don't see you doing anything about it! I need to run, fight, and most importantly eat. And I'll do it with or without you. You can either stay here and cry, or you can come with me, your choice." He said, matter-of-factly.

"You little asshole." Raditz sighed, ran his fingers through his hair, and then looked down at the fresh scars on his abdomen. "You know damn well I can't let you go alone, Nappa'll have my head."

"Tch. Well, get going then. And the next time you call me any sort of name will be your last. You're _not_ sick and I won't hold my punches." Vegeta turned, walked away, and began to dress himself.

"Sometimes I hate you…" Raditz mumbled to himself before he grabbed a shirt to put on.

"Excuse me, what was that?" Vegeta glanced over his shoulder at the taller and older youth.

"Nothing, I said I'm coming." Raditz shoved his feet into his boots, ran a comb through his hair, and looked himself over once before he glanced at his Prince. "Where are we going anyways?"

Vegeta huffed, and then snapped his reply. "Mess hall, training rooms, and finally the Noodle Shack." He just stared at Raditz, as if he expected something from the other.

A sudden fear gripped Raditz, ran through his frame and chilled him to the bone. Memories flooded his head, blood drained from his face, and his ears filled with an odd buzz that he couldn't shake off. He felt cold, distant, and as if he might pass out. Before he could stop himself he blurted out his response to Vegeta. "Not the training hall! P-please, anywhere but there." Raditz could tell that he was shaking.

The young Prince noticed his ally's odd behaviors, but chose not to mention them just yet. "Why?"

"Th-that's where it happened." Raditz adverted his gaze and shame filled him, although his other symptoms seemed to ease.

"Don't be such a baby." Vegeta folded his arms across his chest. "Look, I'll just go in on my own then, if it's such a big deal."

Raditz thought a moment about how he could possibly get out of going back to that horrid place. "All right, listen, I'd be willing to go to medical, but that's it. Besides, I'm supposed to check in anyways." He looked down at Vegeta and waited for him to throw a fit, but hoped for just the opposite. "And hey, while we're there, we can check my Power Level. I know you're curious, and we'll get a more accurate reading there."

"Yes, fine. We'll go and I'll make that Doctor give me some supplements. Then I need to run!" He narrowed his gaze up at Raditz.

"Her _name_ is Doctor Berra, Vegeta!"

"Pft, whatever, let's go all ready." Vegeta twitched his tail in an annoyed manner before he turned toward the door.

As Raditz looked toward the exit, the buzz in his ears returned. He felt like he suddenly weighed more than Vegetasai itself and a sweat started on his forehead. His heart began to have an odd ache about it and his stomach clenched, almost as if he were going to heave, but he didn't feel ill in that manner.

Vegeta must have noticed, because before Raditz could say or do anything, the youth moved toward him. "Don't worry, you're with me! He _won't_ fuck with me."

Raditz wanted to believe him, but he felt so hopeless and pitiful. "… You won't even see him coming, Vegeta."

That annoyed the young Prince, and Raditz knew it. "Well, I've got my scouter on, and unless he can teleport or some shit, I'll see him coming. Just let him try!"

Deep down, Raditz knew that Vegeta just wanted a good fight, but he felt slightly touched by the boy's concern and he gave him a small smile.

They headed out toward the trams, grabbed one, and rode in complete silence toward the medical centre. Raditz kept a vigilant eye out on the way there, checking every nook and cranny to make sure Trictic was not amongst them.

Once they arrived, Vegeta stopped at the entrance to the med centre and folded his arms across his chest. "You go ahead, I'll meet you at the Gym."

Just as the young Prince turned to leave, Raditz stopped him with a slight whine. "Please don't, Vegeta. I promise that it'll only take a few minutes." His tail frizzed out and he gave Vegeta a pitiful expression.

It was obvious that Vegeta was annoyed. "Fine, but I better get something out of this! Coward."

Both the Saiyans walked in and Raditz stepped up to the desk to request Doctor Berra specifically. The receptionist eyed him before finally speaking. "Do you have an appointment?"

Raditz bit down on his bottom lip when he realized he should have called ahead. "N-no. She told me to come by whenever I needed to see her though, it's very important!"

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, the receptionist sent a missive off to the Doctor and requested that they take a seat while they waited.

Vegeta growled about having to be delayed even further and Raditz became a bit anxious about the situation. The two sat in silence and just when they were about to give up and leave, Doctor Berra appeared.

"Raditz, Prince Vegeta. It's so good to see you two, but I wasn't expecting it so soon. Raditz, are you certain that you're ready to be out of bed, or the house for that matter?" Doctor Berra gave him a serious and concerned expression; she just couldn't help herself.

Before the adolescent even had a chance to open his mouth, Vegeta stepped up, put his balled up fists on his hips, and then grunted. "Hey, I'm out of supplements and we don't have any way to buy more. So… I mean, you _did_ say that I'm malnourished after all."

The Doctor just stared down at the Prince for what seemed like several moments before she nodded and gave him a smile. "Yes, of course. If you have a seat, Prince Vegeta, I'll have someone bring them to you." She waved for Raditz to follow her, but stopped short and winked at Vegeta. "I'll even have them bring extras."

Finally, he was safe once again; Raditz sat down and immediately made sure his back was to a brightly lit wall. He seemed to relax a bit, but he still seemed far too wound up.

"Well Raditz, it's good to see you're up and about. How are you feeling?" Berra grabbed her tablet and began to check various odd and ends while they spoke.

"I guess I'm all right. Although, I've been really.. Well, I don't know how to explain it. It's like my heart beats really fast, I hear this buzzing, my palms get all sweaty, my stomach and chest feel tight and hurt. Also, my mouth gets suddenly bone dry! Sometimes it feels like I might even puke or pass out, but there doesn't seem to be any reason for it. Maybe it's a lasting effect from Trictic's venom?" Raditz looked at her, it was obvious that he was upset.

"Hm, well, it honestly sounds like a panic attack to me, Raditz. I don't think this has to do with Trictic's venom. More than likely, it's because of what you experienced." Doctor Berra stood up, put on some gloves, and walked up to him. "Do you mind if I give you a check up while we speak?"

He quickly shook his head; he loved it when she touched him, she was always so gentle with him. "What do you mean, it's because of what I experienced?"

"Well, you underwent a severe trauma, Raditz. Your brain needs time to heal, just like your body, only it may take a bit longer." She thought a moment, attempting to figure out the best way to explain it to him. "Okay, say you get stabbed, right? When you pull the blade out you need to think about the damage it caused. It's obvious that your flesh is torn, but you may not be able to tell just how bad the wound is from the outside. My point is, you can't just treat the outside of the wound, you need to treat the entire injury. Raditz, your brain has been hurt and it's going to take some time before it's back to its old self, all right?"

The adolescent nodded and understood, but he still felt uneasy about the concept. "So, how do we fix it? I mean… Do you have to open up my head?" He felt so stupid, but the subject was far too foreign for him to grasp fully.

Berra shook her head; she didn't laugh or make fun of him for not knowing, not understanding. Instead, she took his hand and placed a packet inside of it. "Take this, it's an anti-anxiety medication that will help you relax in tense or stressful situations. The best way to heal your brain is to talk about what happened, take Trictic's power away by exposing what he's done to you. The more you talk, the less power he has. I know that seems odd right now, but one day you will understand."

Raditz went silent before he shuddered and looked her in the eyes. "I remember what he did now, I've been dreaming and remembering. I-I wish I could go back to not knowing, I wish it would just go away! Why me? Why did he have to do that to me?" He began to shake and sniffle. As he spoke he built up a panic, his chest felt tight, the room began to spin, and the buzz was back.

Doctor Berra opened up a packet of the drug and pushed it toward him. "Raditz, it's going to be okay. You survived. You're alive because you fought. Right now, you need to continue to fight. Just because he's not here, just because it's not happening right now, doesn't mean that it isn't hurting you. What he did will have a lasting effect, but I know that if we work together, you can win this war."

Raditz took the pouch of powder, tipped his head back, and then dumped the flavorless concoction onto his tongue. Finally, he swallowed and looked at her once again. Although, he had a hard time doing so, he felt ashamed of his outburst.

Doctor Berra let him rest and relax for a few moments before she gently patted his thigh. "I promise that things will get better."

He gave her a small nod before he sighed and leaned forward. "You're really the only one who cares… I mean, everyone else wants revenge, but you're the only one who wants to make sure I heal properly."

Doctor Berra sat in silence before she patted his thigh once again. "I'm sure that's not true."

"It is true and I think it's because I'm weak. Vegeta isn't treated how I am, he's treated far better. And-and I think it's because he's so strong." Raditz shuddered at her touch. "Maybe I'm weak because of my Mah, she was always considered lesser by my Ja'ta. Hell, she worked in a butcher shop because she couldn't cut it as a warrior... Doctor Berra, I don't want to be like her!" Raditz felt a slight panic in his chest, but it didn't seem to be as bad as the last time.

The doctor witnessed his distress and gave him a nod. "Raditz, everyone has strengths and weaknesses. All you have to do is figure out what it is you're good at exactly. For example, I work for the PTO, but I can't fight and wouldn't be able to create a ki ball to save my life. Yet, you work for the PTO as well and you wouldn't be able to do my job. See?"

Raditz nodded, but he still felt uncertain about the subject. "How do I figure out what I'm good at, then?"

"Well, try different things, challenge yourself. I'm sure you'll figure it out, Raditz. Oops, there goes Doctor Berra with her personal opinion again." She shook her head and gave a light chuckle.

Raditz laughed along with her. Suddenly, he pulled her into a tight hug and closed his eyes. The small doctor was shocked at his action, but allowed the affection, due to how badly he had been feeling previously.

The two remained that way for quite a while before Raditz started in on a slight rumble. At first, Berra thought he had fallen asleep, but when he moved to hug her tighter, she knew he wasn't.

"What is that you're doing, Raditz?" She looked up at him.

"Oh, it's something that Nappa does, the rumbling. Is it bothering you?"

"No, not at all, it's actually very soothing." She closed her eyes and sighed happily.

After a few moments, they both stirred and the hug ended. Raditz adverted his gaze and felt his face heat up. The good doctor pretended not to notice and went back to her seat.

"Well, Raditz, I hope you're feeling better now. Please know that you can come to me anytime with anything you need to discuss. My door is always open to you."

Never had someone been so kind to him, and it warmed the young Saiyan. He gave her a smile and stood up to leave, but she stopped him for a just a moment.

"I have a few more questions, just to be certain you're at top physical health. How are you sleeping? I know you mentioned nightmares. Are you having a hard time falling or staying asleep?" Doctor Berra pulled out her tablet and began to type as soon as he responded.

"Well, yes to all of those. The nightmares are the worst though, I always wake up during them. Although, with the new meds, I should be okay. Oh yeah, how often do I take these?" He shook a packet of anti-anxiety medication to let her know what he was referring to.

Berra went into a securely locked down cabinet and produced a few more packets, some were blue and others were purple. "Twice a day for the blue packet, and only once before bed for purple. In case you forget which is which, all you have to do is read them. One promotes sleep, just remember that! These are only to help you get by, and I truly hate handing them out. Please use them wisely."

Raditz didn't see himself misusing them for any reason, so he gave her a simple nod before tucking the medications into his breastplate pocket. After that he hugged Berra again, but it was quick and she could tell it was his way of thanking her.

The two idly headed toward the door, where they both knew an eager and impatient Prince awaited them on the other side. Suddenly, Berra stopped Raditz and handed him a bottled supplement. "Here, this is for the Prince, I know times have been tough." She winked.

Once out the door, Raditz immediately headed toward Vegeta and gave him a smile. "Hey, Ve'ho."

Vegeta looked up from his seat and grunted as he stood. He flicked his tail once before wrapping it around his waist. "Well, it's about time! You've been in there forever, you owe me!"

Raditz grinned and gave him a nod before he waved the savory and delicious drink before the younger boy. "Lookie what I haaaave."

When Vegeta reached for it, Raditz pulled it away and smirked once again. "Not for now, later. How about _after_ we go train?"

It took Vegeta a moment to catch on, but finally he smirked back and nodded. "Good, let's go already!" Without so much as a thank you or a good bye, Vegeta headed toward the exit.

As Raditz followed, he waved to Doctor Berra and exited the medical center. He couldn't explain it, but he felt amazing, as if he could take on an entire planet of beings by himself and come out of it without a single scratch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh mah gee, another update? I really owe it all to Over8000~ <3


	15. Savior Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter of Fairy Tails Don't Exist, Trictic strikes again! Will Amaranth's soup be enough to save the day? Will everyone slip in it? Will Vegeta ever learn that swearing gets you nowhere?! Find out in this chapter of Fairy Tails Don't Exist- Savior Soup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story about Raditz and his struggles. It may be considered OOC or an AU. I do not support abuse, child-abuse, sexual abuse, rape, pedophilia, self-harm, drug/alcohol abuse, torture of any kind, or manipulation of any kind. Please do not contact me about the contents of my story unless it pertains to the story line itself, friendly/encouraging comments are always welcome. *NON-CANON*
> 
> This is part of a collaborative project with Over8000's story "You Can Break Me But You Can't Take My Pride". My story pertains to Raditz POV during his childhood, adolescents, and early adulthood.
> 
> Credit: The Saiyan Language belongs to MegaKat, any words used here can be found in the Saiyan Language Dictionary-Glossary.
> 
> Words used in this chapter:
> 
> Ve'ho: Prince
> 
> Thanks:
> 
> Over8000- For nagging the ever living fuck out of me. ;)

Vegeta and Raditz left medical together and practically sprinted toward the training halls. On the way there, the two laughed and joked about who would win like the old days.

Once at the entrance, they walked in and headed toward the lockers to put their valuables away. The two set their scouters and tablets within the cabinet then headed back out to hit the mats.

The training area seemed oddly quiet, but neither seemed to mind it much. When Raditz looked over at Vegeta he recognized the face he made; the Prince wanted a fight.

Without hesitation, they both faced each other and then bowed. Each one settled into their preferred stances and began to eye the other. There was silence between them as they concentrated.

Suddenly, Vegeta launched forward and sent a barrage of kicks and punches at Raditz. The adolescent dodged and blocked to the best of his ability, and he quickly noticed that it was much easier now.

Both began to smile as Raditz returned fire with his own attacks, attempting to hit Vegeta. As they fought, Raditz noticed the difference in his speed, reflexes, power, and stamina. "Huh, there really must be something to this zenkai thing after all."

Without notice, Vegeta backed up and grinned at his fellow Saiyan. "Are you ready to really begin now? I want to see just how fast you really are!"

Raditz glared at him before he nodded and launched himself at the Prince. "Let's try this!"

They began to really fight, but Raditz could tell that Vegeta wasn't giving it his all yet. "You don't have to hold back, Ve'ho."

"Huh, really? All right, but you asked for it!" Vegeta took to the air. "Come at me!"

Just as Raditz moved to attack, Vegeta lobbed a ki ball at him and then another, followed up with even more. The adolescent threw his arms over his face and began to block the blows. As the blasts struck him, he slid back a few feet and remained there, smoking.

"My turn!" Raditz placed his wrists together, began to gather ki, then took a long and slow inhale before pushing his hands forward to release the ki ball. His attack was large, fast, and more powerful than either of them expected. In fact, it was so unexpected that it engulfed Vegeta and slammed him back against the wall, cracking his armor.

The only thing that Raditz could hear in his head was his father's voice. _"What do you do when someone attacks you? Hit 'em in the face, boy!"_ So, that's exactly what he did.

Raditz stood there staring at his hands in amazement and disbelief. 'Wow, that came from me?'

"Nice, but can you back it up?" Vegeta lifted back up into the air and began to bob and weave while lobbing ki blasts at Raditz. The attacks came in quick and powerful.

Raditz wasn't fast enough and one slammed into his back as he attempted to dodge it. The blast enveloped and surrounded him in yellow heat that made him cringe. He knelt down, huffed, and eyed his Prince. "Wh-what kind of attack was that?"

"Hmph, it's a new one I picked up at the match I went to." Vegeta smirked.

"Unbelievable, you learned that from seeing it once?"

"Yup!" Vegeta felt proud of his accomplishment.

"How the hell?" Raditz stood back up and shook off the blow.

Vegeta thought for a moment before he spoke up. "Dunno. When I watch others fight, I can just… feel what they do in my body, like how the ki would flow, and I can imagine doing it. Than, I execute the attack." He shrugged.

"Oh… Well, enough talk, more sparring!" Raditz grinned and launched himself at the Prince once again.

After a long while the two finally stopped, but only after Vegeta wiped the floor with Raditz. They both noticed the change in Raditz, he was faster, stronger, and could fight for a lot longer than he used to be able to.

"Let's get showered before we head for food." Vegeta set off toward the bathhouse and locker room.

A sudden fear ripped through Raditz as he thought back to the event with Trictic. The bathing area was where he collapsed, that hallway with the generator was where he was attacked. He froze; a cold sweat began to pour down his forehead.

Just as Vegeta reached the entrance, he turned around to see Raditz standing completely still and looking like a statue. "Hey, it's going to be all right, I won't leave your side. Besides, I think you might be able to take the coward soon enough. That is, if you keep training like that!"

A smile spread across the adolescent's features and he ran after Vegeta feeling much better than he had previously. "Thanks, you really think so?"

"Yeah, but let's cut the chit chat, I like showering in silence." Vegeta flicked his tail to indicate his slight annoyance.

It wasn't long before they exited the locker room, completely dressed and bellies rumbling. Vegeta looked up at Raditz and smirked. "Now, to the Shack! I'm starving."

"Oh yeah, I was thinking about that, Ve'ho. Why don't we just order food for delivery and go out later, when Nappa is back?" Raditz fiddled with his hair while they walked down the long corridor towards the trams.

"What? No fair! I want to go out now!" Vegeta stopped walking and slammed his foot to the ground to protest the suggestion. "Besides, Nappa has left us to hang all day, not contacting us once. Why should he get to go out with us?"

Raditz chewed his bottom lip as he considered the Prince's point. "Well, we do go to the Shack all three of us every year and besides, you're huge on tradition. This is an important tradition, it's your birthday, **Ve'ho**. Not to mention, wouldn't it be more comfortable to eat at home? Nice hot noodles, the gravity on, screen blaring. Sounds pretty nice to me!" He looked over his shoulder at Vegeta and hoped he would fall for his ruse.

The small Saiyan thought about it for a long while before he stomped his foot once again, folded his arms over his chest, and finally 'tsked' as he followed along. "Fine, you're right. Don't get used to that. Just make sure you call immediately! I want that food to meet us there."

Raditz gave him a nod before he tapped his scouter to call the Shack. A moment later, Amaranth's voice sounded over the device.

"Hello, you've reached the Galactic Noodle Shack, where noodles are our specialty. How can I help you?"

"Hey, Amaranth! It's Raditz." He grinned from ear to ear when he heard her voice.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and gagged playfully at the adolescent's sudden mood change.

"Oh, hi Raditz. What's up? Are you calling to reserve your spot?" She shifted her communication device so that she could pour a glass of water for a customer.

Raditz cleared his throat, possibly to make himself sound a bit more adult. "Um, no. Actually I was wondering if you might be willing to make a delivery. I _know_ you guys don't normally do that, but I would tip you really well! And besides…" Raditz put his hand over his mouth and leaned away from Vegeta… "It's Ve'ho's birthday and I kinda forgot, help bail my ass out?"

There was a moment of silence before she hummed slightly, contemplating his request. "Let me speak to Teff about it before I promise anything. So long as he clears it, I'll do it. Hold tight for a moment." She set the comm down before walking away to speak with her husband.

Raditz nodded, as if she could see him, and then began to hum as he walked. Vegeta eyed him, waiting to hear the news. The Prince was actually excited about the prospect of eating and watching screen at the same time.

After another moment of waiting, Amaranth picked back up and fumbled with the device. "Raditz? Hey, Teff said it's all right, but you have to have a minimum for it and pay delivery on top of a tip. As long as all of that is all right with you, we're good!"

Raditz grinned when he heard her agree to deliver. "Great! And you know we'll beat any minimum you have anyways, hah." Without hesitation, he began to order their lunch as they loaded onto a tram.

Vegeta listened in and added items that Raditz forgot. The youth was eager to get home and eat; he had started to feel ill from the lack of food. "Don't you dare forget my dumplings…"

It wasn't long before they were off the tram and headed for home. Both Raditz and Vegeta talked as they walked down the corridor. The young Prince badgered his subject about his relationship with Zarbon and it put the older of the two on edge.

"Look we've been having a good time, Vegeta. Can't we just keep doing that? Oh… I think I heard the lift bell. I bet that's Amaranth. Just in time." Raditz looked down the hall at Amaranth and waved.

The curvy, light blue female walked down the hall toward the two Saiyans, her hands full of food for them. She smiled at Raditz, than opened her mouth to scream and dropped the bags of food.

Raditz looked at the woman and began to lower his arm just as he was jerked backwards by his hair. He yelped and flung both his hands back to get free from the hold; just as he did, he was flung forward and watched his Prince stumble into their apartment. "Help! It's Tric-"

Trictic gripped the adolescent's mouth and yanked him down so that he could get a better angle at his throat. The reptilian male hissed in Raditz' ear before lifting his clawed hand up to slash his exposed throat.

Amaranth began to panic, but just as Trictic went to end Raditz' life, she grabbed a soup container and opened it. Without hesitation, she flung the extremely spicy broth at the serpentine male and screamed as she did so.

The soup attack took Trictic by surprise; the hot liquid flooded his eyes and nose, making him release his prey. He stumbled back and cupped his face with his hands as he wailed in agony.

Raditz fell to the ground and crawled away before he remembered what Vegeta had told him earlier after their spar. He gathered up all the courage he had and turned back toward his attacker. Without a second thought, he collected a great ki ball in between his hands, then released it directly at Trictic.

Everything happened so fast, yet felt like it took a million years at the same time. Raditz heard screaming in his ear, an explosion, shrieking beside him, and his own heart pounding.

Suddenly, Vegeta burst out of the apartment and it was over. Trictic took off down the hall, followed by the Prince.

Raditz sat still for a moment, attempting to take in everything that had transpired. His attention was quickly directed toward a shaking Amaranth. "Oh, oh my Gods, are you all right?"

The unsteady female nodded her head before she sagged to the floor with a sigh of relief. "I-I really thought I was about to watch you die, Raditz. What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, that was Trictic, he's been chasing me for a while now. He attacked me not long ago, guess he decided that he wanted to finish the job. Oh Amaranth, you saved my life!" Raditz stood and rushed to her side. The Saiyan lifted her up into a hug and squeezed her in thanks.

Still shaken, she barely returned the gesture before he set her back down onto her feet. "It's not a problem, I just acted as quickly as possible, that's all."

"Are you all right? Why don't you come in and sit down?" Raditz helped pick up the bags of food and led her into the apartment. Once inside, they both sat on the couch.

"Raditz, how are you not freaking out? I am and I wasn't even the one who was attacked!" She shuddered then rubbed her arms to rid them of the goosebumps that had gathered.

Sudden realization slapped him in the face when she asked her question. "Huh, I don't know why I'm not… Odd." Raditz sighed then lightly patted Amaranth on the shoulder.

The two sat in silence, with the exception of the constant explosions that they heard in the distance.

"Heh, sounds like Vegeta is really giving him a run for his credit, eh?" Raditz smiled at her, in an attempt to calm her down.

"I'm really glad that you're okay, Raditz. I truly thought you were a goner there…" Amaranth smiled at him.

Just then Nappa's voice boomed over Raditz' scouter. "Ve'ho, Raditz, come in! What the hell is going on?"

The adolescent blinked a few times before he tapped his scouter to respond. "Nappa, tell me you're on your way back, Vegeta went after Trictic."

Suddenly, his scouter screeched with Vegeta's foul language. Raditz grunted then removed the device and tossed it on the table. "Ugh, I can't stand it when he screams into the scouter like that!"

Amaranth smiled at him nervously, as if attempting to make him feel better. "Do you think he'll be all right? He's so young…"

"Heh, don't let him hear you say that, but yeah, he'll be perfectly fine up against Trictic. Vegeta is way stronger than that coward." He didn't look at her while he spoke.

Suddenly, Vegeta came stomping into the flat, fists clenched and teeth gritted. "That fucking coward, he got away! I can't believe he slipped me again! I swear the next time I run into him I'm going to-" Vegeta stopped himself when he noticed Amaranth. The young Prince's cheeks turned a slight pink and he cleared his throat. "Oh, Amaranth…"

Raditz rolled his eyes but stood to greet Vegeta. Just as he did so, Nappa came barreling into the apartment, coated in sweat. "What the hell happened?"

"Oh, Nappa! I'm so glad you're back." Raditz sighed and walked up to his guardian.

Nappa sighed and clapped Raditz' shoulder. "You're okay. You're both okay, thank the Gods. What in the hell happened to the door?" Nappa rubbed his Mohawk as he looked back over his shoulder at the entrance.

"Vegeta happened…" Raditz looked slightly annoyed, but thought back to that moment and gulped. "Although, if he hadn't, I would be dead."

"Well, you two are far more important than some door! Anyone hurt?" Nappa glanced over at Amaranth, who looked extremely out of place.

Raditz shook his head. "Nope, Amaranth showed up in the nick of time! Threw spicy soup in his face, which made him release me. I got a really good blast off at him too!" The adolescent looked proud. Suddenly he realized that they hadn't captured Trictic, and he began to panic. "Oh Gods, Nappa! What are we gunna do now? He's still out there, he's going to just keep coming until I'm dead, I just know it!"

Vegeta chimed in and folded his arms across his chest. "Not if I have anything to say about it! No one attacks my subjects and gets away with it. Trust me, he won't catch me off guard like that ever again. I got him real good, Nappa, but he still slithered off… The coward."

"Ah shit. He's gunna go to ground now… I'll let Zarbon know." Nappa typed away on his tablet.

Suddenly there was silence, before Amaranth cleared her throat and stood from her spot on the couch. "Well, um, maybe I should get going?"

Raditz whipped his head around to look at her, before he became anxious once again. "Wait, maybe-maybe you shouldn't go back alone? I mean, you did attack Trictic, you could be a target now."

The light blue female went pale at the realization that she may be in danger. "Oh, I hadn't thought of that… Maybe I should call Teff to let him know what's happened."

"You do that. Hey, Nappa-" Raditz was cut off.

"Ah, shit, Amaranth. Let us walk you back, it's the least we can do." Nappa set his pad down and looked over at the female.

Raditz huffed a bit before he folded his arms over his chest. "I was just about to say that…"

Amaranth nodded and smiled. "Hey, might as well, you're all together now!"

Vegeta grinned. "I better be getting some damn dinner out of this, my lunch was ruined and I never had a breakfast. I'm ready to die over here!"

"All right, all right. Let's get going then." Nappa looked at the door and sighed, glad that they had a backup.

The group headed out, all of them discussing what had happened and what would happen next.


End file.
